Should I Still Love You
by LolyGothica
Summary: FemaleGin. You've been warned. Preg. AiGin. What if Gin didn't betray Soul Society instead was betrayed by Aizen as well? Firstly set in Soul Society arc. May continue if people like it. HUGE OOCNESS IN GIN'S PART. Slow Update T-T
1. Chapter 1

Hi all! This is my first attempt for AizenxGin. I know this story sounds lame, but I just can't take my mind from this. I have never seen a femaleGin fic around here so I decided to make one on my own. This chapter is just an experiment chapter, I may continue this story if people like it. This story basically based with so many 'what if's. The first 'what if' is what if Gin didn't betray Soul Society but instead was betrayed by Aizen as well?

Time setting: Soul Society Arc.

And the disclaimer, "I don't own Bleach and never make any money by this fic."

**Chapter 1**

Gin's POV

Well, those ryoka really got into soutaicho's nerve I guess. Just see how he looked. He was sooo furious. This room felt so tense but I kept my smile on, though Izuru told me that smile kinda creepy to see especially for a lady like me.

I shot a glance to unohana-taicho who stared back at me. She stared at me with her warm yet serious gaze. Hell, this room was really tense; every one tensed even Kyouraku-taicho. I just want this captain meeting over as soon as possible so I and my lover, Sousuke could have nice dinner together. Is that too much to ask?

Besides, I have something important to tell him. The thought of the important thing made me blush slightly so I lowered my head. Even a sheer blush would be so visible on my pale skin. I don't want to take a risk of Soutaicho catching my blush. What do you think he would think? Blush in a tense and important meeting about the ruckus and Soul Society being in a threat?

"That is, all squads make a move over this disarray. Those ryoka preferably be caught before Kuchiki Rukia execution."

We all, the captains, just stood still and didn't make any noise which was translated as 'understood'. The order was echoing in this big and plain room. And not long after that, soutaicho dismissed us. Hmm, I don't think I can have a nice dinner tonight.

Normal POV

"Naa, soutaicho is really furious, isn't he?" Gin whined as she tucked her hands into the sleeve of her kimono. The moon light reflected beautifully from her short silver hair. "He's scary."

"It can't be helped, this is the first time some ryoka invading Soul Society and causing so much uproar. Even Zaraki-taicho has been defeated by one of them." Ukitake said.

"Those ryoka, they are thougher than what we've thought in the beginning." Hitsugaya said as he folded his arms. "Even Zaraki…" he trailed.

Kuchiki Byakuya was staring off into the distance as he heard the conversation of his fellow captains. The hilt of his zanpakutou touched his arm. He never thought that boy; Kurosaki Ichigo would follow them to Soul Society. He wondered how could he gain shinigami power? And what a crazy mind of him to penetrate Soul Society. Who did he think he deal with?

"Kuchiki-taicho!" Byakuya snapped out form his thought as one of his subordinates called him. "A-Abarai-fukutaicho, he escaped!"

Byakuya narrowed his eyes before turned to the other captains. "I have something to do, so if you don't mind." He said as he began walking by.

One by one, the captains left the squad one building. Gin was walking to her squad building when a hand took her hand gently. She turned back to the person who was holding her. "Aizen-taicho?" she tilted her head.

Aizen smiled warmly to her. But then he was serious. "Gin, please be careful."

"Nani?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Things just get dangerous." He said.

Gin chuckled. "Sousuke," she whispered. "Ima taicho, I can defend myself." She said softly.

"But-"

"Are ya implyin' that I'm weak?" Gin pouted playfully before circling her hands to Aizen's neck.

Aizen sighed. "But please, stay in your squad building."

Gin opened her slit eyes a bit. She observed the expression over Aizen's face, pure worry. She smiled before saying "Hai!"

Aizen seemed pleased with the answer. He leaned down and captured Gin's lips softly before parting away. They then walked together to their respective squads.

The next day

08.18 am

Soul Society

"AIZEN-TAICHOOO!!!!"

Hinamori's voice rang all over Soul Society and caught mostly shinigami's attention. Especially the lieutenants who were ready for their meeting. They rushed out from the meeting room to where Hinamori's voice came. Matsumoto, Kira, Iba, and Hisagi spotted Hinamori who was on the floor with tears downpoured freely. Her eyes fixed to one spot. They gasped as they looked to where Hinamori's gaze fixed onto. Matsumoto put her hand over her mouth and her eyes wide open.

At the wall, there was Aizen's body. The zanpakutou stuck right into his chest. His eyes were dull, no life emitted from them. No more warm gaze from them.

"Aizen-taicho…" Matsumoto whispered. One thing came in her mind, her childhood friend. How would Gin react with this?

"Hinamori." Kira called her softly, tried to give her some sense back. But the innocent girl was so lost in her thought and despair. Her taicho, her so admired taicho was sticking up with a zanpakutou right in front of her eyes.

"What a commotion here?" Ichimaru walked slowly to where the lieutenants were. Hisagi and Iba were startled by her sudden presence, they didn't even notice her reiatsu, or maybe they were too drowning with the chaotic situation.

"I-Ichimaru-taicho." Hisagi stuttered. The relationship between Aizen and Gin was no longer a secret. All shinigami in Soul Society had known their affair.

"Izuru, wha' happen ta Hinamori?" She walked to Izuru. But then she stopped mid track. She lifted her head to the sight she never would want to see. The usual slit eyes were now wide open, revealed the gorgeous red orbs.

"Taicho." Kira called with concern in his voice. He couldn't predict what would happen.

"That…" she trailed hopelessly. Gin could fell all blood in her body drowned. She wanted to avert her gaze from the horrible sight of Aizen's dead body but she just couldn't. She felt dizzy, and the world began to spin.

Just in time Kira flash stepped behind her, she fainted.

0----------------------------0

Yup! I hope you like it. Short I know, but I want to know what you think after you have read this. **Thanks for reading** and hopefully you will give me a review…. Hee hee.

…MintCa…


	2. Chapter 2

Heyyaa! Here is the update. I'm very sorry if this kinda late. For the next I'll do my best to keep the pace of my update. Thank you so much for whoever has reviewed my story. I thanked to you personally, didn't I? Well, unless anonymous one. But I'm very grateful with your review nonetheless.

You will see some of the canon scene here, but I gave it some modification here and there (more because I couldn't remember the exact conversation between characters). Sorry if Gin seems OOC.

And disclaimer "I don't own Bleach and never make any money by this fic."

**Chapter 2**

Matsumoto sighed as she looked over the lying body in front of her. Her childhood friend was lying on the bed after saw the man she loves was killed tragically. Matsumoto frowned and wondered, how would Gin react when she woke? She had to prepare herself for everything was about to coming when Gin awoke. She reached out to brush her hand to Gin's silver strands.

"Matsumoto-san."

Matsumoto turned to the door as she heard the third division lieutenant's voice.

"Kira." She smiled a bit.

"How is she?" Kira asked.

"Still unconscious." She answered as she brushed Gin's hair again. "Aizen-taicho?"

Kira silent for a moment. "Unohana-taicho has made sure the body is definitely Aizen-taicho's body, not just a faux body."

"I see." She trailed. "Hinamori?"

"She shocked. And arrested."

"What?" Matsumoto surprised. She knew Hinamori was shocked but arrested? How come?

"You didn't see how she trashed around hysterically. She attacked everyone who wanted to stop her. Hitsugaya-taicho came and ordered me and Hisagi-san to stop and arrest her."

Matsumoto sighed again as she slumped her shoulder. "That must be hard for him."

"Indeed." Kira agreed.

Matsumoto looked into the distance from the window. Everything just went wrong since those ryoka had penetrated Seireitei. No, before that, since Kuchiki Rukia'execution order had announced. She had wondered since the first time she heard the execution, that was too much for her crime. She thought there was something wrong with Chamber 46's decision. But what she could do? She merely a vice-captain. She had not enough authority to speak on that matter.

"Taicho." Kira called which made Matsumoto snapped from her thought to see Gin stirred.

"Gin."

Gin groaned as she fluttered her eyes open. Her half lidded eyes looked around the room, seemed trying to comprehend the situation she was in. The white painted room, she knew that place. Division 4 care room.

"Rangiku, why am I here?" She asked as turned her head to the side slightly, tried to gain more comfortable position.

Matsumoto exchanged gaze with Kira. Concern evident in her eyes as she hesitantly answered. "You fainted."

"Fainted?" Gin cocked her head in confusion. Before everything came to her.

She sat abruptly and made Kira and Matsumoto in her sides instantly. She shook her head dramatically and hugged her body desperately. "No…" She trailed and sorrow emitted from her eyes. "Sousuke…"

"Gin." Matsumoto put her hand on Gin's shoulder reluctantly.

Tears downpoured freely from her eyes as she lowered her head. Still hugging her body as she shivered by the great sadness she felt. And then she wailed desperately. She cried her heart out desperately. Matsumoto grabbed her and hugged her in comforting manner. She gave her some soothing words though the words going to deaf ears as Gin kept on crying on her shoulder. Kira had taken his eyes from the scene in front of him. He couldn't see his captain who usually has happy face was crying so desperately. He could hear unbearable sorrow from her crying.

"H-he di-din't know…" Gin trailed.

"What?" Matsumoto asked as she searched for Gin's expression but the other woman had her face glued to Rangiku's shoulder.

"H-he didn't kn-know." Gin said at the last before slumped and lost consciousness again.

Two days later

10.13 am

Gin's POV

No matter how hard I tried to convince myself that the incident which had happened two days ago just a dream, I knew very well everything was in fact happen. Aizen Sousuke, my lover, my soon to be husband was dead. No one knew for exactly who had killed him. But people just said the culprit was one of those ryoka, who had defeated Zaraki-san.

Unohana-taicho had inspected the body and it was indeed a real body, not a gigai. That was enough for me. Izuru and Rangiku-chan kept me company since I woke up from my unconsciousness. I tried my best to not mourning every now and then but I just couldn't help it. I mean, who doesn't?

But I still had responsibility over my respective squad. I had to snap out from my sorrow though that was very difficult task for me. Izuru was doing his best to support me all the time, not only about the division task, but also with my sadness. Rangiku-chan always came to my place everytime she had free time, which made me wonder because she had very much free time. She always cheered me up with all the way she thought. I just smiled at her, I just couldn't bring myself to come out from this distress.

Today was Rukia-chan's execution. I didn't want to get up from my bed and faced so many familiar faces which could bring back memories of Sousuke. But I had to. I'm a taicho, and soutaicho didn't give me any dispensation for missing the ceremony.

I sighed as I took my captain haori. Sousuke, even just two days… I really miss him.

So then, I walked to Soukyoku hill. I could see the hill from where I walked. Oh, so the ceremony had started. Well, soutaicho just said to not miss the ceremony, not to come on time. I walked there slowly. With my mind wandered off. I couldn't keep my smile. If I do, that would be looked so desperate. I don't want to look desperate.

I watched the Sogyouku hill from afar. Something was off. I narrowed my eyes for a better view. What was that? Senbonzakura? I mean, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi? Kuchiki-san's bankai? And where was soutaicho? And why couldn't I feel other captains' reiatsu?

Just then I felt something was wrong. I could feel a reiatsu that I hadn't ever known before from Sogyouku hill. It was strong, captain level I guess. Whose was that reiatsu? Was that the ryoka's?

That was the last thing I thought before running to Soukyoku hill, I didn't shunpo since Unohana-taicho said that was better for me to not use shunpo for a while because… something.

As I ran, I felt Kuchiki's and the strange one reiatsu faded away. What now? But I didn't give it a damn and just ran upstairs. Hell, these stairs were so much for me.

In the middle way through the stairs to Soukyoku hill, those ryoke came into my view. Specifically, right in front of me.

Normal POV

"Come on guys, we need to go to Renji fast. He is with Rukia now." Ichigo stated as they ran downstairs.

"Kurosaki-kun, is kuchiki-san alright?" Inuoe asked with concern hinted in her voice.

"Who is this Renji?" Ishida asked as he adjusted his glasses.

"Just running for now!" Ichigo yelled.

"Ichigo." Sado said before stopping in his track which made the other stop as well.

"What is?" Ganju asked annoyingly.

"That." Sado pointed to their front.

Inuoe gasped. "That."

"You." Ishida narrowed his eyes.

In front of them, stood a silver haired woman with captain haori. She smiled a creepy smile which sent a chill ran up to their spines.

"It's been awhile, ryoka-san." She stated, the woman observed them through her slit eyes.

"She was the woman we encountered at the very start." Ishida said.

"Yeah, I remember. Back then with Jidanbou-san." Ichigo said as he tightened his grip on Zangetsu.

Gin observed them, they looked beaten pretty badly. But as a captain, she had to capture them. Besides, for Aizen…

"I'm sorry ma'am, can you let us pass?" Ichigo asked but his eyes norrowed dangerously.

The women raised her eyebrows before chuckling. "Are ya nut'? How come ya think I would let ya pass away?" She straightened her posture and slipped her hands into the sleeves of her kimono. "I'm capt'in of third division of Gotei thirteen, Ichimaru Gin."

"I'm Kurosaki Ichigo."

There was a long silent before Ichigo speaking. "We have to go to take our friend."

"Why? Why ya so hard ta safe Rukia-chan? Even riskin' yer own lives?"

Ichigo smirked. "Isn't it obvious? Because we are friends!" Ichigo stated proudly.

Gin blinked though unseeing since her eyes already in slit. She couldn't help but admired those people's resolve.

"I see, but still, I couldn't let ya pass." She said as she grabbed her zanpakutou. "Ikorose, Shinsou!" She called and directed her sword to Ichigo, and then the sword became longer and kept getting longer. Ichigo gritted his teeth as he blocked the tip of the sword with his zanpakutou. The power was enough to impact him into a building. The building was crumbled down and the dust filled the air.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Inuoe screamed as she feared Ichigo's safety. He had fought with another captain. His power must be had drained. And he didn't ready yet to face another captain level enemy.

Gin's zanpakutou had back to its normal length. She took the sight of what she had done. But then in all of sudden, Ichigo rushed out from the dusty smoke and charged at her. Gin blocked Ichigo's sword in reflex. Gin's eyes widened as she looked Ichigo's appearance which was changed somehow. And the sword, much more different with the one she saw moment before. His power increased but still bearable since the ryoka had drained with his previous fight. She wondered for awhile before it hit her, he had achieved bankai.

Ichigo glared at her. "Why? Can't you understand us? We just want to safe our friend from an unfair execution! Is that too much to ask?!" He yelled.

"I don't give a damn about your matter over Rukia-chan." She stated darkly. All of sudden, her figure seemed darkening. "The one thing matter to me, why did you kill Sousuke!!" She yelled back.

"What?" Ichigo surprised, they still crossed swords.

"Don't actin' like a fool, human."

Gin struck her sword before jumping backward. "I see, so you have achieved your bankai. What a surprising skill." She said.

"But don't forget, me too have bankai." She said before holding her zanpakuto tightly. She held it with straight arm in front of her with its tip pointing to sky. "Ban-"

"_To the Thirteen Court Guardian Squads, all squad captains, lieutenants, and acting lieutenants,"_

Gin, Ichigo, and the other stilled as they heard the voice in their minds. "Kotetsu-fukutaicho?" Gin wondered loudly as she lowered her sword.

"_and ryoka lady and gentlemen,"_

"Huh?" Inuoe surprised.

"Why the ryoka?" Gin slowly turned to face them.

"_this is the fourth Squad Lieutenant, Kotetsu Isane. This is urgent. This is an urgent message from Fourth Squad Captain Unohana Retsu and myself, Kotetsu Isane."_

Gin straigtened her posture as well as Ichigo.

"_What I am about to tell you… is all true!"_

0----------------------------0

"Wh-what?" Gin fell to her knees in instant after the information had been announced. "Sousuke… a traitor?" her eyes unfocused.

"It could be a trap, right?" Ichigo said unsurely.

"No, I think it's true. Try to feel whose reiatsu up there." Ishida said.

Ichigo's eyes widened in realization. "Rukia!"

"Shit, we have to run upstairs now! I'm going now!" Ichigo said before ran off without any glance back.

"Okay, we running there now I guess." Ganju said as he ready to run upstairs.

"Inueo-san." Ishida called after Inuoe as he noticed the blonde girl wasn't listening to them. She was eyeing the trembling and shocked woman in front of them. Concern and worry evidently danced in her eyes.

"Come on, we don't have much time. Let her be." Ishida said as he grabbed Inuoe's hand gently.

"But-"

"Inuoe-san, I know. But we shouldn't do anything about her. In my sight, she has something with this Aizen man."

Inuoe nodded reluctantly before they running together, leaving Gin in her misery.

Gin's POV

No no no no!! How come? Sousuke? He was dead right in front of my very eyes! I saw him, Unohana-taicho even had made sure. But now…

I didn't know which one I hope as fact. Sousuke died as a loyal captain of Gotei 13 or he alive as a traitor. My body trembled violently till I couldn't hold myself and fell onto the ground. I lost my sense of time and everything in my surrounding.

Aizen Sousuke, the man who had taught me many things which lead me became a powerful shinigami and then achieved bangkai, then became a captain altogether. The man who had introduced me into the warm live of seireitei. The man who had showed me the sweetness of romance. Indeed a traitor?

No! It couldn't be true. I knew him too much to buy this mere information. But, might Unohana-taicho lying?

It said he had attempted to kill Hinamori and hurt Hitsugaya-kun. Aizen I knew wouldn't even kill a single stray cat that has clawed him into bleeding. His warm gaze, his soft touch, his polite speaking, his kind heart, were so much against the information. I didn't want to believe this. I really didn't want to.

My heart was crying desperately though my eyes dulled. That was impossible. I didn't know how many times I had chanted those words. But then again, how could I believe it. Kotetsu-san said that Tousen involved in this betrayal, I barely saw them together! I knew him very well! Or… maybe I didn't even know him in the very beginning?

And then I snapped. I didn't know how much I spent the time in my daze state. I stood up and turned my head up to the Soukyoku hill. I didn't have much time to run upstairs. So then I flashstepped. I didn't care if I would get sick afterwards.

When I arrived there, I hope I didn't come. What I saw was very horrible. It wasn't the sight that was so horrible, but the evident sight of Aizen's betrayal which made everything terrified me. Kuchiki-san was holding Rukia in brotherly protective manner. The ryoka boy was on the floor, bleeding to no end together with Abarai-fukutaicho. And Tousen, was standing close to Aizen. I was so caught up with the sight that I barely notice Komamura-taicho was beside me, bleeding as well.

Normal POV

"So-Sousuke?" Gin whispered. She didn't notice that she let her reiatsu flared.

It seemed Aizen noticed her presence. He turned his head slowly. "Gin." He said calmly with his warm smile which she knew was counterfeit.

"What… what is this?" She asked with trembled voice.

"What is it looks like?" He asked back, played with people's mind again.

"Aizen-sama." Tousen called as he gripped the hilt of his sword.

"No, it's okay, Tousen."

"It's a lie… tell me you are lying! You just are playing a prank on people! Like what I always do." Gin said with break voice. Her hormonal stress made she took everything worse than it should be. She began walking to Aizen's direction as a big hand took her hand and stopped her in her track. The owner of the hand than raised up and growled dangerously.

"TOUSEN!!" Komamura screamed infuriately.

"Komamura-taicho, let go!" Gin wiggled her hand.

He turned to Gin sharply. "Ichimaru-taicho, can't you just see he isn't Aizen you know!" He roughed, didn't let go Gin's arm.

Just then, two women came out of nowhere. Yoruichi was holding Aizen and the hilt of his sword. And Soi Fon was threatening him with his Suzumebachi at his neck.

"Don't move a muscle." Yoruichi warned. But Aizen seemed unfazed instead he was sneering.

And then, all captains and vice captain, except Zaraki and Yachiru, were there. Hisagi was taking hold of Tousen and put his sword over his neck. That was hard for him to threat his captain like some criminal which he was.

Aizen chuckled lightly. Yoruichi and Soi Fon frowned . "What's so funny?" She asked.

"It's the time." He said.

Yoruichi confused at first. But then her eyes widened. "Soi Fon, let go!" She commanded and the captain of squad two was letting go of him in instant. Just in time a yellow light engulfed Aizen and Tousen.

The sky of Seireitei was cracked open by menos. The Shinigami were gaping by the number of them. The ground where Aizen and Tousen were standing lifted up together with the two shinigami. They slowly raised up to the cracked sky.

"It's not over!" Iba said as he wanted to charge at them.

"Don't!" Soutaicho's hoarse voice interrupted him. "That is called Negacion. That used by menos when they want to take their own. We couldn't even put a single finger on Aizen within it. Shinigami who has fight with menos comprehend that." Soutaicho explained the impossibility of attacking Aizen right now.

"NO!!" Gin screamed her lungs out as she finally realized what was happening. "Sousuke!"

"Ichimaru-taicho! Get hold of yourself!" Komamura said as he tightened his grip on Gin's slender arm.

"Sousuke!!" She screamed again and tried to pry Komamura hand off of her.

Aizen was staring down unemotionally to her. He didn't seem have any care of her.

"Please Komamura-taicho." Gin sobbed as her eyes began to watering.

"No, Ichimaru that's no use."

Gin just watched as Aizen and Tousen raised higher and higher to the cracked sky. A single tear escaped from her eye.

"He doesn't know." She said barely audible.

"What?" But since Komamura had dog like hearing, he caught that well.

"He doesn't know…" She trailed hopelessly as the sky began to closing. Her body felt limp in Komamura grasp so he put his other hand to her shoulder.

"What is it, Ichimaru?"

The sky finally closed and back to normal. Gin averted her gaze from the sky to stare deeply into Komamura's eyes. Her watery red eyes emit the sorrow which was increasing.

"I'm pregnant." She said before fainting, leaving a gaping and speechless Komamura to hold her.

0----------------------------0

Yup! **Thanks **for reading. And reviews?

Ah! Before I completely forget, I have drawn a female Gin picture in her shinigami outfit. Don't expect it to be so good, I'm just an amateur, in drawing and coloring.

…MintCa…


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! Thank you so much for your reviews. They made my day and definitely encourage me to write more. Well, from now on to two or so chapters this might be pointless, unless you want to see the interaction of Gin and the other in her woman being. Hopefully you won't get bored.

By the way, does anyone know how long the interval from Aizen's betrayal revelation to arrancar arc?

Personally I think it would be 4 months.

And here is the picture I've drawn of female Gin. I forgot to give you in the previous chapter.

.com/art/Female-Gin-01-136625746

The disclaimer, "I don't own Bleach and never make any money by this fic."

**Chapter 3**

Gin's POV

"_Taicho!" _

Who was that?

"_Gin! Please just wake up…"_

Err… Rangiku-chan?

Why those voices echoed in my mind. I felt my body was still in its deep sleep state but I managed to get control of myself and regain some consciousness. Oh my… if only I knew my head this dizzy, I wouldn't let myself awake. I fluttered them open, and people surround me got worked up.

"GIN!" Ranggiku cheered. Geez, her voice was pricking right into my brain.

"Ma-Matsumoto-san, please keep your voice." That was Kotetsu.

"Taicho, taicho, taicho." Hee hee, Kira, you heard like reciting some Kido incantation.

And then, I opened my eyes ever so slowly but still satisfied them. Izuru sighed before smiling in relief. Rangiku jumped happily. Kotetsu smiled before leaving after said that she would notify Unohana-taicho.

Normal POV

Gin groaned as she put her palm over her eyes to block the shocking light that invaded her eyes. She motioned for Rangiku to help her sit, and so she did.

After awhile, she regained her consciousness completely and about asking for water as Matsumoto asked her. "Are you okay, Gin?"

Gin chuckled lightly. "If ya mean physically, 'm totally okay." She said as she grinned as like nothing had happened.

"I see." She replied. She didn't need to ask her further.

"Izuru, water please." Gin whined.

"Hai." Kira said as he raised to fill a glass with water.

"Thanks." Gin said to Kira as he gave her the water. She sipped them slowly, didn't want to shock her body. "How are the others?"

"Kuchiki-taicho and Hinamori still under care of division 4. Ichigo and the others seem fine." Kira explained.

"Ichigo?" Gin tilted her head in confusion.

"Ah, he is the ryoka boy, who has fought Kuchiki-taicho. When you are okay I'll accompany you to meet them." Kira said.

Gin smiled. "So, those ryoka are our friends I guess." Gin said before turning to Matsumoto. She frowned as she saw the twisted face of her childhood friend. "What is it, Rangiku?"

"May I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"How fa-"

"I'm about one month." Gin said. "It's finish here because it brings back memories of Sousuke. So please no farther questions."

"Hai." Matsumoto said reluctantly.

A click sound of the door handle took their attention. A white haired boy with captain haori entered the room with concern written over his face.

"Taicho." Matsumoto stood.

"Hitsugaya-taicho." Kira stood as well before bowing respectively.

"Toushiro." Gin said and waved her hand playfully.

"It's Hitsugaya to you." Toushiro roughed.

Gin chuckled as the boy's eyebrow twitched. "That's not funny, Ichimaru." He hissed.

"Taicho, how is Hinamori?" Matsumoto asked. Gin and Kira instantly turned their attention to Hitsugaya.

"She still unconscious. But Unohana said that she will be okay." Toushiro said as he looked to the floor.

"She will be okay, taicho." Matsumoto said reassuringly.

Toushiro nodded lightly before his figure seemed darkened. "You left your paperworks again! Now follow me to the office, this time you won't go away, Matsumoto!" The prodigy boy said before pushing the blonde out of the room.

"Hai hai, taicho!" Matsumoto yelled as she was being pushed out.

Gin laughed as well as Kira. Gin was laughing, but her heart felt empty. So empty till she wondered if it still where it should be.

"Well taicho. Take your time to rest. I'm going back to our office." Kira said as he stood.

"Yeah, someone has to take the charge." She said.

The blonde smiled and bowed before excusing himself. And there was she, lonely in the solitude of the room. The sorrow began take over her. Her emotion was overwhelming. She slumped onto the pillow and put her palms over her face, and then she cried, again.

Outside the room

The sobbing voice could be heard faintly from where he was standing. Though the person behind him couldn't hear the sound.

"Taicho?" Renji confused as his captain just stood there, in front of Ichimaru's care room while holding the handle.

"We back." Byakuya said as he walked back to his own care room.

"But-"

"We back, Abarai."

Renji blinked. "Hai." He said as he followed his captain.

Two Days Later

"Ishida-kun, this is awesome!" Inuoe complimented as she spun around to show her new clothes.

"They look good on you." Rukia encouraged.

Uryuu just tried to be unaffected by the praises but his face became red. He adjusted his glasses as Ichigo rushed in.

"Are you ready?" He said.

They nodded before walking out. And that didn't take them long to arrived in their destination. A huge gate was present. Ukitake was there to escort them.

"Kurosaki!" Someone yelled from afar. Just as Ichigo turned back the person was present in front of him. A silver haired woman with slit eyes.

"Err… you are…" He trailed.

"Ichimaru Gin." She grinned.

"Ichimaru? Why are you here?" Ukitake asked as concern emitted from his eyes.

"Naa, I just want to escort them." She said.

Ukitake smiled before turning to the teens. "Alright, this is the official senkai gate, you won't face any problem." He said as the senkai gate opened.

And then they were gone, back to their world.

"Fiuh, hopefully we will see them again." Ukitake said as he smiled to Gin.

"Hai." She replied with a frown.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he approached her.

Gin seemed fidgeting on her spot. "Ukitake-taicho, is there… is there any possibility that…" She stopped as she hesitant to continue.

"What possibility?" Ukitake asked, demanding continuation.

"Is there any possibility that Sousuke, he betrays us for good?" She asked with hope in her eyes.

Ukitake saw that, hence he averted his eyes away. "I can't say no, but if yes, why would he hurt Hitsugaya and Hinamori?"

"That…" Gin trailed.

"I just want to say," Ukitake put his hands on her shoulder and gave it light squeeze. "don't expect too much from him. You were there, weren't you? You saw his eyes. How those cold eyes looking down on us, on you."

Gin silent for a moment before nodding. "I know." She said in the last before walked away.

0----------------------------0

Do you think I've made Gin OOC?

By the way, **thank you so much** for reading. And, if you don't mind, review?

Every author loves review… = ='v

…MintCa…


	4. Chapter 4

Heyyaa! Long time no see I guess. Here is the update. I hope you like it.

And just want to say **Thank you so much **for whoever reviewed the previous chapter. You can't imagine how excited I was when people give me good reviews.

And sorry for the broke link I type in the previous chapter. I'm sure I type the whole link but it just got cut off. So, I don't want take any risk again. If you want to see female Gin picture made by me, just googling 'Female Gin' and then you will see a link to Deviantart with my very penname (MintCa) as the artist. Don't expect too much though.

The disclaimer, "I don't own Bleach and never make any money by this fic."

**Chapter 4**

Two months later

"Taicho! Taicho!" None other than a blonde vice captain called his tricky sneaky captain, who was mysteriously lost from his sight just in three seconds after he looked a plain space that his captain told him to look at. And then, their third seat delivered a stack of paperworks which had to be done.

"Kira?" a rough voice called him.

"Ah! Abarai and Kuchiki Taicho!" he said with a bow. "Have you two seen Ichimaru taicho?"

"Nope, not today." Renji said after put a thoughtful face. Byakuya just made a passive expression as usual.

Kira sighed. "Taicho, why do you always do this to me?" He muttered lightly.

Renji chuckled by his friend's unfortunate as a hell butterfly flew to them. Byakuya raised his hand and offered his fore finger for the butterfly to land on, and so it did.

"Taicho, what happen?" Renji asked curiously as Byakuya face changed into serious expression.

"There is an emergency captain meeting." He said before walking away. Kira bowed again as he passed him. "Abarai, please take care of our division and Kira fuku-taicho, you don't need to look for your captain anymore. She will attend the meeting."

"Hai!" The two vice captains replied simultaneously.

In another place

"Naa, see those clouds. They look so peaceful, don't them, Ichimaru-chan." Kyoraku, who was lying on his back on the roof of his division, said to his companion.

"Hai!" Gin said cheerily. She was sitting beside the lying taicho. Her smile never left her face. There was a tiny bump at her stomach, where the baby was. She rubbed it lightly, just a maternal instinct.

There was long silent between them. They just enjoy the silent and the free time they got after tricked their lieutenants.

"How is it?" Kyoraku said. His eyes never leaving the clouds above.

Gin was silent and her smile faltered ever so slightly. "What this 'it'?"

"Everything. Your feeling, your baby, and you."

Gin stared to her side where the other captain form was lying. She then lay beside him, hand still on her stomach. "My baby's fine. And me, not too much better but definitely might getting better." She answered. That was the fact.

Gin still couldn't understand why Aizen betrayed Soul Society, and her. And that stung her so bad. She couldn't get that off from her mind. The plenty good and loving memories of their love life were so much to forget. She couldn't turn herself to despise Aizen as traitor. She still love him, though she didn't want to admit and she didn't want to accept the feeling anymore. But she knew, she would never hate the man. In fact, she still loved him dearly. Besides, she was carrying his child.

"Good." Kyoraku said simply. He knew better than pushed things farther. He regarded Gin as his own daughter, but still he respected her privacy. Besides, he didn't want Gin feel uneasy with him around.

"Ah, Gin." Kyoraku said as he sat up and brought up a bottle of sake he was holding secretly. "Do you want some?"

"Eh?" Gin sat up slowly as well. She frowned playfully. "I'm not supposed to drink that." She pointed to the sake.

"Just a little. I know you want." Kyoraku grinned, and replied with a same sick grin by Gin.

"Why not?"

Just about Kyoraku poured the sake into a cup, a pale hand snatched the bottle from his hand. Kyoraku turned around with a dumb expression. He then smiled nervously. "Ukitake… Konichiwa!"

"Konichiwa, but what was you about to do? Offer sake to Ichimaru? She's pregnant just in case you forget." Ukitake fussed.

"But she wanted it." He said as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Huh? No, Kyoraku-taicho forced me." Gin whined and made a fake hurt face. Kyoraku turned to her sharply and blinked to her.

"Shunsui…" Ukitake's eyebrow twitched.

Gin chuckled and Kyoraku just sweatdropped by a futile attempt from angered Ukitake to being scary. Ukitake then sighed. "There is an emergency captain meeting, we have to go there now." Ukitake said as Gin and Kyoraku rose to their feet.

In the meeting

"There is a report from shinigami who is assigned into Karakura town, the amount of hollow is increasing rapidly in these weeks. He also said the power level of them is not the average level he always faces." Yamamoto Genryuusai said with his hoarse yet firm voice.

The captains were hearing his speaking intensely. Some of them even began to thinking the possibility of what was causing such a trouble in the living world.

"Personally, I think this is Aizen's doing. Though there is no proves."

Everyone turned their face to the soutaicho. Eagerly to hear the next words from him.

"I have Abarai Renji from Squad 6, Madarame Ikkaku and Ayasegawa Yumichika from Squad 11, and Matsumoto Rangiku from Squad 10, assigned for the job to search any hint of what is really happening. The captain of Squad 10, Hitsugaya Toushiro, will be the leader. We don't know what we are against to, so we need to let out our best force." Soutaicho said clearly. "You are dismissed." He said in the last.

Gin reacted quickly as she stepped forward and turned to face the Sotaicho. "Genryuusai-sotaicho, may I-"

"You are dismissed." He said more clearly with menacing eyes.

"But I-"

"Is that not clear enough for you Ichimaru-taicho? You. Are. Dismissed." He said in the final.

Gin stared blankly to him before putting her grin back. "Hai." She said before spinning around and walked out from the meeting room.

Outside the room, Hitsugaya approached her and a rather sympatic frown on his face. Gin smile to him as he stepped beside her.

"Toushiro-kun, Ganbatte yo!" She said.

"I'll do my best. I will find lots of tracks of Aizen. I promise." He said clearly before walking away and didn't look back even once.

Gin stared to his little form until he disappeared completely. Gin smiled with appreciates. "Thank you." She whispered, just audible to herself.

"Taicho!"

Gin snapped up to see her lieutenant run to her. "Finally, I find you. We have so many things to work on!" he said.

Gin chuckled. "Okay okay. Take it easy, Izuru." They then walked to the third squad office.

But, a nausea feeling struck her in the middle of their way to the office. Izuru came to her in instant and supported her to stand. Gin then decided that Izuru's hakama was the best place to vomit at. After that she said she was exhausted as hell so that Kira had to do all the work alone. Poor young man.

One month later

Gin sighed behind her desk. She couldn't get her mind off from the thought of what happened in the living world. Toushiro got nothing other than some fake arrancar appeared and caused so much trouble. He too reported that they just a fake and their reiatsu weren't stable. Seireitei thought that there was nothing to worry about that.

But Gin knew there was something off. She just knew it. It just woman instinct. And she was very curious. She had to check the things up herself. But how? Soutaicho wouldn't let her leave Soul Society especially in her pregnancy.

Gin smiled at the thought of her pregnancy. She leaned back to the backrest of her wooden chair. Her stomach had gotten bigger. The baby bump was obvious now. Shinigami who passed her must be smile when they saw her belly. Gin was grateful that she had passed the draining energy phase of pregnancy. A month ago, she would excuse herself from the office just after having lunch. Now she felt more 'in the zone' of her pregnancy and the draining energy thing didn't occur anymore, not so much though. Gin put her hands around her stomach protectively. She smiled sincerely. When the baby born, she would be ready for anything for her baby, she would protect it, care it, and love it whole-heartedly. She would do her best to become a good mother.

But still, the baby needs a father…

Gin's smile faltered at the thought. Yes, besides she need a man she loved by her side when the baby born and grows.

Gin shook the thought off by shaking her head. She breathed in to calm herself and let it out freely.

"Taicho, are you okay?" came Izuru's voice.

Gin waved her hand and smiled. "Yeah, I'm okay. Just need fresh air. So if you don't mind please take care of the division for a moment, okay?"

"Yes, taicho!" Kira exclaimed as Gin raised from her chair and walked out.

Gin wandered the Seireitei aimlessly. She thought about the living world again. Toushiro gave them too little information. She didn't blame him about that because she knew that was a difficult task. But she was too eager and curious about Aizen. If only she could help him…

Gin's eyes lit up. Yes! She could help him.

Gin grinned widely as she skipped to her house. Some shinigami who passed by with her was terrifying with her skipping while she was pregnant. Her belly bounced with her skipping.

"I-Ichimaru-taicho." Isane cupped her own face and feared expression on her face as she looked afar to the skipping pregnant taicho.

­Later that night

"Don't you think that so many people passed this gate nowadays?" A guard said to his friend who was standing at the other side of the Senkai gate.

"It seems trouble occurring a lot lately." The other said with a grin.

"I'm tired to check people permission everytime someone wants to pass this gate."

"Me, too."

Then, there were some noises from the bushes beside them. They took defense stance and their weapon tight in their grips.

"Who is there?" One of them barked. The rushing noises continued. "Show your self!"

The rushing still continued before abruptly stopped. And then it began again but this time it heard like someone was running away from them.

The two guards stared to each other before nodding to one another. "WAIT!" one of them shouted before the two ran off to chase whoever was there.

When the senkai gate was unguarded, there was a woman in kimono clad; the kimono was tinted with soft tone of violet. The woman ran as fast as she could toward the senkai gate and then unlocked the gate with her zanpakutou. She then entering the gate and then the gate closed again, leaving no trace of her.

In the meaning time

Living world

"ICHIGO!!" Rukia's mod soul screamed as she looked the substitute shinigami had thrown away easily to the ground. The dust and cracked ground was filling the air around him. She put her hands on Rukia's soul body. She had been stabbed just with a bare hand of the arrancar above them, a blue haired arrancar.

She looked to the arrancar, this was the first time she looked a real arrancar. They were so much more powerful than the fake ones. They could control their reiatsu and it stable. She could feel that their reiatsu were same high as high level shinigami, if not more. And currently they were in trouble, their lives were in threat. She couldn't say the other were not.

The blue haired arrancar was laughing evilly on the air. Finally Ichigo managed to stand up again and rushed to Rukia and Rukia's mod soul side. He held his sword straight in front of him to protect the two. Ichigo gritted his teeth, he had to do something.

"Ha ha!" The arrancar laughed mockingly. "Do you think you can defend them?" he said before lifting his hand. "Time to finish you all."

The arrancar grinned evilly as he held his hand and a red light began forming. He blinked as he felt something behind him. He spun around and was startled as his chest was slashed deeply by… a woman.

"Shit!" the arrancar cursed as he put his hand upon the open gash. "You…"

The woman vanished just in a blink of eye. She then appeared in front of Ichigo and the other. A concerned frown on her face. "Are you okay?"

"Ichimaru-san?!" Ichigo exclaimed as he observed the woman in front of him.

Gin nodded before turning around to face the arrancar. "Captain of the Third Squad of Gotei Thirteen, Ichimaru Gin."

The arrancar smirked. "A captain huh? Good, another qualified prey. Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

Grimmjow's smirk fell as he observed the woman carefully. "What the hell? I'm not gonna fight a woman with a momma belly!" He yelled frustrated.

Gin's eyebrows raised. "Oh, you afraid if you lose to me right?" She grinned sickly again.

"Me? Lose to you? Nonsense." He said smugly.

"Is that so?" She said playfully before taking her sword and raised it with outstretched arm to her side. "Ikorose, Shinsou."

The sword emitted a white light before getting longer in a speed of flash. Grimmjow managed to get away from the lengthened sword in time, but his arm was scratched. "Shit."" He muttered under his breath. She was fast! Beside, how the hell she could get her sword penetrated his skin, especially the first strike since she wasn't using her shikai.

"You are good. But not good enough to match me." Grimmjow said as he put his hand at the hilt of his sword. But then, a dark skinned hand came up and stopped him to do that.

Gin gasped at the sight. There was a shinigami she had known as the Ninth Squad Captain, Tousen Kaname.

"Tousen!!" Gin shouted

The dark skinned traitor didn't even spare her a glance. He just focused on the Sixth Espada. "Aizen-sama wants to have a talk with you, Grimmjow." He stated before letting him go as he sure the other wouldn't do anything.

Grimmjow scowled but didn't say anything as a garganta opened. Tousen stepped in but Grimmjow still glared hole to Ichigo. He then gave him a mocking smirk before stepped into the garganta as well.

Ichigo and the other sighed in relief. They knew they couldn't avoid a raging battle if the fight continued. Gin sighed and slumped on the ground, she felt exhausted with the little fight, shikai, and running along the way to human world. And the sight of Tousen didn't help her emotion. The shinigami appearance meant she was close enough to Aizen. And the thought made her feeling flared inside. So many emotions mixed altogether till she didn't know what should she called the feeling she felt. She put her hand to her stomach and rubbed it lightly.

"Ichimaru-san, are you okay?" Ichigo's voice came behind her. Gin nodded weakly.

"Take care of Rukia-chan." She said.

Ichigo wasted no time as he lifted Rukia. "Ichimaru-san, you come with us?" he asked.

Gin nodded and Rukia's mod soul assisted her to stand. "You go first." She said to Ichigo who nodded and flash stepped.

"Maybe we better go to Urahara-san's place." The mod soul said.

"Whatever, just take me to a place where I can rest." She said tiredly.

0----------------------------0

**Thanks **for reading. I hope you enjoy it. Review if you don't mind.

…MintCa…


	5. Chapter 5

Heyyaa!! Nice to meet you again. This is the update. This is a bit pointless for you who want some action. I made it a bit pointless because the story has to progressing naturally.

Thank you so much for your reviews! I'm glad, very glad that you like the previous chapter. And for Carllide, I'm happy you like the female Gin pic I've made.

And the disclaimer, "I don't own Bleach and never make any money by this fic."

**Chapter 5**

"Ichigo! Rukia!" Matsumoto called as Ichigo came and carried Rukia on his shoulder. Inoue gasped as she looked Rukia's condition.

"Ku-Kuchiki-san…" She was beside Rukia's lying body in instant and called her fairy out. An oval yellow light appeared and engulfed Rukia. Inuoe consentrated on heal her.

"How about you? Are you okay, Kurosaki-kun?" Inuoe asked in concern.

"Yeah, don't worry about me." He said.

"They are strong." Toushiro said as he folded his arms in front of his bandaged chest.

"Yes, we almost knocked down." Matsumoto said as she observed Rukia.

Ichigo sighed. "I'm grateful Ichimaru-san came in time."

"What?!" Matsumoto and Hitsugaya yelled in unison. Ichigo stumbled back at the startling reaction of the two.

"Ye-yeah."

"What 'yeah'?" Matsumoto asked eagerly. She was a bit taken back by the fact Gin was there.

"Yeah, she is here, in human world." He said wearily.

"So where is she?" Matsumoto stood up.

"I don't know, she said she want to follow us. Chappy with her."

"Who is Chappy?" Matsumoto asked in frustration with high pitch voice. How came Gin went to human world when she was pregnant. What was going through in Soutaicho's mind that made him let her go? Or… Matsumoto narrowed her eyes, she knew her friend very well.

"Rukia's mod soul." Ichigo answered nervously.

"I think she went to Urahara's place." Toushiro said as he saw the worry in Matsumoto's eyes.

"Hai. And thanks for your information, Ichigo." Matsumoto said as she shunpoo-ed to Urahara.

Urahara's shop

"Mm, Chappy, can we have a stop? Just for a bit?" Gin said as she felt something was wrong with her body. Her stomach began to cramping.

"But Urahara-san's shop right away. Just a hundred meter." She said, still supported Gin.

"Okay." She said weakly and leaned more to Chappy.

Chappy who felt the added weight frowned and observed Gin's face. She looked the discomfort over the silver haired woman. "Ichimaru-san, are you okay?"

Gin faced her and put a smile. "Yes, just a bit tired." She said before taking a hitched breath as the cramp began intensifying.

"I-Ichimaru-san?"

Gin groaned and the look of discomfort obviously visible over her face. Cold sweat trickled down from her forehead. She was exhausted, her energy had drained away and now she had to feel the cramp. That was too much for her body to hold.

Gin shook her head. "I can't…" she trailed before slumped down onto the ground.

"Ichimaru-san!" Chappy yelled as Gin wailed and put her hands around her stomach. "Wait here, I'll call someone!" Chappy said before ran off to the shop which is gratefully just meters away.

Not so long after, Gin could hear someone approached her. Her cramp made everything around her blurred. She couldn't tell who did scope her from the ground and take her to the shop. She could barely make out 'You…' from the man who was holding her bridal style. And then she felt a soft material below her.

"Nova, would you take Hanatarou-san here?" Urahara said, his eyes never left Gin's stomach.

"No problem." A little stuffed toy said before it going away from the room.

Chappy and Ururu were sitting beside Urahara. The man observed Gin's face. _'Is this the little girl that Shinji had recruited straightaway from Shinigami academy? I can't miss that silver hair."_ Urahara thought.

Gin panted as she brought one of her hand to her short silver strands. She grasped them desperately. She bit her lip hard. Just in time Matsumoto rushed in to the room without word. When she looked Gin she sat beside her.

"Urahara-san, what happen to her?" Matsumoto asked as she took Gin's hand from her silver hair to her hand and let Gin grasped it. She cringed at the grip Gin had. Gin ought to be in real agony.

"I don't know." Urahara said as he closed his fan.

Matsumoto blinked as she felt the loosened grip at her hand. She observed Gin who was breathing more normally. "Gin." She called as she gave the hand a little squeeze to encourage her.

About five minutes after that. Gin opened her eyes. Her cramp had gone and now she could breathe normally. The cold sweat still dotted over her forehead.

"Are you okay, Ichimaru-san?" Urahara asked, finally he remembered her name. He wouldn't forget a prodigy's name.

Gin nodded weakly. She took a look to her surroundings. "Where am I?"

"We are in Urahara-san's shop." Chappy answered.

Matsumoto released Gin's hand after she sure Gin was okay.

"Urahara?" Gin questioned. She blinked through her slit eyes as she looked the shop owner. Urahara grinned as he opened his fan.

"Hi! I'm Urahara Kisuke. Nice to meet you!" Urahara introduced his self cheerily. Gin smiled widely.

"I'm Ichimaru Gin." She said. Gin then frowned. "How can you see me?"

Urahara chuckled. "It seems you don't remember me."

Gin raised her eyebrows and slowly sat up on the futon. "Do I know you? And how do you know me?"

Urahara smiled to her. "Maybe you don't know me in the first place because not long after you graduated from academy and had been recruited to fifth division, I went to earth."

Gin tilted her head "You went to earth? So you are shinigami." Gin said.

"Yes." Urahara closed his fan.

"But… how you, how could I don't know you?" Gin asked, more to herself.

"That was long story, better if you just rest for now." He said as he stood up. Still grinning. "Matsumoto-san, maybe we can leave her. She needs rest a lot." Urahara said as he walked out.

"You will be okay, right? Don't do any stupid thing." Matsumoto warned as she glared to her playfully. Gin chuckled as she waved her hand to Matsumoto.

"Don't worry, Rangiku-chan." She said cheerily.

As the door closed by Matsumoto, Urahara put his hand on Matsumoto's shoulder. The blonde jumped as she startled by the gesture. As Matsumoto opened her mouth to complaint, Urahara signaled her to follow him. Rangiku squint her eyes in confusion. What was the former captain want from her?

"What is it, Urahara-san?" Matsumoto asked as they reached the living room. The two sat down on the sitting pillow.

"Who is the father?" Urahara asked seriously.

"Whose father do you refer to?" Matsumoto asked back, pretended to not knowing. She just despised Aizen so much, even speak his name disgusted her.

"Ichimaru, who is the father of her child? Is 'that' man?"

Matsumoto silent for a moment, just staring to the low table in front of her. She sighed, "Yes."

"I see." Urahara said in the final. The awkward silent came upon them again. Awkward for Matsumoto who had never seen the man in front of her that serious.

"Don't worry of her." Urahara said. His grin was back, much to Matsumoto's relief. "For the time she in this human world, I will take care of her. She will stay here."

Matsumoto smiled happily. "Thank you so much, Urahara-san." She said as she bowed respectively. "And if you don't mind, I will go back to Orihime's place." She said as she rose.

"Be careful on your way, Matsumoto-san."

"Hai."

The next day

Gin fluttered her eyes slowly. The morning sun light had invaded the place where she was lying. The room just plain, a traditional Japanese house room. Just like her house in Seireitei. Gin sat down and stretched her hands wearily. Her muscle had stiffened since she had slept for about... who knows how long. Gin breathed out to relaxing her system before standing up and walked to the door. She realized that her kimono had been changed with a plain white kimono. She just hoped the one who helped her change was a female.

"Ah! You awoke miss." A little shy looking girl spoke to her. Gin smiled and greeted her.

"Yup! I'm Ichimaru Gin."

"Hai! Nice to meet you, Ichimaru-san." The girl bowed. "Just call me Ururu. If you ever need something you can call me or Jinta-kun."

Ururu walked her to the living room as Urahara got her to get Gin before. But before that, she walked her to the bathroom since she needed to wash her face, just for refreshing.

"Ah, so you are awake, Ichimaru-san." Urahara grinned happily.

Gin smiled to him and then sat at the opposite side of the blonde man. She observed him, just then she felt that she ever saw him somewhere, but she couldn't tell where exactly. Gin remained silent as a bigger man came to the room and brought her a cup of warm tea. The man excused himself immediately, he said something about Jinta-kun or alike.

"So, how are you feeling?" Urahara asked as he fanned himself with his fan.

"I'm completely refreshed. Thank you." She said.

"No problem, I'm happy to help you anyway." He said. Urahara closed his fan. "Well then, how came Genryuusai-soutaicho send you here?"

Gin blinked. This man even knew Genryuusai Yamamoto. She didn't know who the man was, but she knew that the man wasn't your average man.

"He didn't send me here." Gin said before slurping her warm tea.

Urahara shocked at first before laughing lightly. "Disobedient, aren't we."

Gin smiled slyly and her eyes gave the clue of agreement.

"What are you gonna do here?" Urahara asked again. He just wanted to make sure he could keep an eye on her during her time in the living world.

"I don't know. I just want to help Toushiro-kun. But I'll figure out something more useful." She said.

Urahara nodded. "Do you need a gigai?"

"Nope, thank you." Gin shook her head.

"But, you can be spotted easily by other shinigami, just in case Soul Society and hollow. Gigai masks your reiatsu."

"It won't be a problem. I can mask my reiatsu," Gin said. "completely." She added.

Urahara just stared at her. Confusion in his mind. He knew that shinigami could hide or mask their reiatsu. But no one ever confidently says 'completely' like Gin, which made him a bit curious.

"Yare yare… what a confident woman. You grew very well, Ichimaru-san." He said as he fanned himself again.

"Hai." Gin replied happily.

Urahara asked Gin what she wanted for breakfast before going to the kitchen and making something for her. But in the final, Gin was the one who cooked everything. They had a nice breakfast together with Ururu and Jinta. Finally Gin could meet with Jinta who was very similar with Abarai Renji. Well, maybe he would be looks like Renji when he reaches adulthood.

Urahara sighed. "If only we can have their reiatsu sample." Urahara said out of nowhere as Ururu took the dirty dishes and brought them to the kitchen.

"Whose reiatsu?"

"The arrancar. I may find a way to open the garganta if I have the sample of their reiatsu, specifically the reiatsu around the place where garganta opened." Urahara explained. "Because different with Senkai gate, Garganta basically a reiatsu manipulation technique which further more becomes spirit particle manipulation."

Gin tilted her head. "So, we just need to collect the remaining reiatsu, isn't it?"

"Yes, but I never hear such a thing." He said a bit suspiciously to Gin. Yes, there was no way for someone to collect the remaining reiatsu at a sort of place. There was just 'tracing' but no 'collecting'. Shinigami could trace reiatsu in a place and could tell that there had been someone, but no one ever collects the remaining reiatsu in a place where someone had ever been.

"Never hear doesn't mean no such a thing." She said with a sly grin. "I'll bring you the reiatsu you need." She said before rising to her feet and waving her hand bye.

And then, on the place where the fight occurred the night before

Gin was walking in the air as she felt and sure that the reiatsu she felt the night before was there. She could feel the blue haired arrancar's reiatsu. Gin smiled widely as she put her palm at the place where the remaing reiatsu still swirling about. Other shinigami wouldn't feel the movement of the remaining reiatsu. She collect her own reiatsu over her palm and then the remaining reiatsu began to solidifying and it emitted a yellow light. She took out a tube which has been given to her by Urahara. The reiatsu follow her palm anywhere, like a smooth shawl. Gin could move it around like her own hand. Then she make the reiatsu entered the tube. She plugged the tube and lifted it until her eyes level. She grinned wider, satisfied with her job.

No one ever knew this, maybe just him, Aizen Sousuke. No one ever knew her ultimate ability. She was mastering reiatsu manipulator. This made her mastering spirit particle manipulator as well.

The same day, Soul Society

Kira Izuru was pacing around. He was anxious by the disappearance of his captain. He was panicked by his own thought. _'Maybe something happened to her, maybe something wrong with her pregnancy. Or maybe some random guy kidnaps her since she is weaker by now.'_ He thought. Though the last one was impossible in any way.

"Kira-san." Isane's voice made him startled. He spun around quickly and smiled kindly to her.

"Isane-san, may I help you?"

"Where is Ichimaru-taicho?" She asked.

Kira looked around nervously before smiling awkwardly. "Why do you ask?"

"Unohana-taicho wants to see her, today is Ichimaru-taicho's pregnancy routine checkup." She talked.

Kira rubbed the back of his head nervously. Honestly, he thought that his taicho was doing something wrong, which meant trouble for her, and him occasionally.

"Oh, taicho said she doesn't want to take the checkup today. She wants to rest more because yesterday the paper work was so much for her." He reasoned, hopefully the tall young woman buy it.

And it appeared Isane had bought it.

"Very well, I just inform this to Unohana-taicho." Isane said and excused herself afterward.

Kira sighed heavily as he slumped down to his wooden chair. He could feel it, his taicho was doing something rebellious. He just hope she would be back soon without bring him trouble, at least not a big one.

0----------------------------0

**Thanks **for reading, and if you don't mind review it then. I'm not so much expecting reviews since I personally think this chapter pointless.

…MintCa…


	6. Chapter 6

Heyyaa!! Here is the update! **Thank you so much **for your reviews. I love reading them over and over again. I hope you will like this one too.

And the disclaimer "I don't own Bleach and never make any money by this fic."

**Chapter 6**

Gin smiled widely as she was satisfied with her work. Atleast she had found something she could do to help the other. She put the tube back. She then wondered what she should do after that. She didn't have anything to do.

Gin grinned. She had an idea, which had something to do with our certain subtitute shinigami.

Karakura High

Ichigo was absent-mindedly stared to the white board in front of the class. Something was bothering his mind. Since the weird Hirako Shinji came to him and asked him to join the vizard, he was a bit confused. The fact that he couldn't suppress the hollow within him worrying Ichigo to no end. Because truthfully, he could hurt his friends somewhen.

Ichigo lowered his head. He peeked silently to Hirako's direction. How came he acted like nothing happen between them? And how the hell he knew about him and the creature within him? But Hirako looked like he had knowledge about his condition and how to control the hollow. Ichigo gritted his teeth together until he heard knocking noises from the window pane right beside him.

".go." Ichigo heard his name called from the window. He turned to the side and then gasped before yelling in surprised.

"What the fuck?!!" he said as he could collect himself.

"What is it, Kurosaki?" his teacher who had been writing on the board asked him with annoyance clear in her voice.

"No-nothing. I'm sorry." he mumbled the last part.

After everything back to normal, Ichigo snapped back to the window only to see none other than Ichimaru Gin was laughing her head off.

"You have to see your face, Ichigo!" Gin said when her laughter subsided.

"Ichimaru-san, what are you doing here?" he hissed in whisper. Unknown to them that Orihime, Ishida, and Chad were watching them.

"Just want to see ya." she said as she made a 'hi' gesture to the other three students. The happy and smug grin plastered on her face.

Ichigo sweatdropped._ 'Somehow I can tell that you just want to make fun from me.'_ he minded.

Ichigo sighed softly and took his attention back to the lesson. Gin with her curiosity peeked through the window.

"What are you doing?"

"Study." Ichigo answered half-heartedly.

"What are you studying then?" she asked again and she put her hand at the glass.

"History."

"That's boring"

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched. "Yeah."

Gin pouted mockingly to him before backed away. "Well then, see you after this!" she said and then went away somewhere.

Ichigo sighed in relief. He didn't know how much he could stand the woman.

Unknown to them, Hirako was staring with complete shock, "That woman... Is she, the little silver girl?" he whispered to himself.

Back at Urahara's Store

Gin walked to the shop door, she hummed to herself. An afro shinigami bowed to her at the roof of a house. She waved her hand dismissively to him.

Gin opened the shop door and was startled by a huge crush from a red head lieutenant of Squad Six. It seemed the young man was bickering with the other red head, Jinta.

"Ichimaru-taicho? What are you doing here?" Renji asked while holding Jinta's head away from him. He hadn't seen her when she was carried and sleeping.

"Abarai-san, nice to see ya!" she said as she approached the two. Finally Jinta cut out their bickering.

"So, what are you doing here, Ichimaru-taicho?" he asked politely.

"Naa, just want to helping Toushiro and all of you." She said while went ahead to the living room where she was sure Urahara was.

"How could Soutaicho allow you coming here?" Renji wondered loudly.

Gin flashed a sly smile to him and the tall man sweatdropped. "I see." He muttered. "Just be careful, Ichimaru-taicho. You are pregnant and what we against to, the arrancar are strong enough to hurt us badly."

"I know." She said.

"It would be best if you not enter in any battle. I mean, no one wants something bad happen to you. And I can imagine how mad other captains if they know we allow you in to battle."

"Abarai-san, the captains don't care to one another." She said with a matter of fact tune. "Atleast most of them."

Renji didn't say anything again. Gin smiled to him before entering the living room, and yes, the blonde ex-captain was sitting there with a plate of cookies and fanning himself.

"Ah, Ichimaru-san."

She sat on the sitting pillow before taking out the tube which was filled with the remaining reiatsu she had gotten. "Here ya go."

Urahara blinked and a bit of unbelief emitted from his eyes. "You really made it?" He asked, more to himself.

"How it looks like?" She asked playfully.

"Well," Urahara closed his fan. "That was wonderful job, Ichimaru."

Gin smiled again at the compliment she received. Urahara took the tube and examined it. "It will help us a lot." He said as he eyed the young woman.

Later that night

Gin was slurping the green tea that Ururu had served her. The tea relaxed her nerves. She was sitting in the living room with the screen door opened and gave her a good view of night sky. The stars were twinkling gorgeously. She smiled unconsciously. Her smile faltered as she remembered one of the nights she had spent with Aizen. The one which was just seeing the stars while Aizen held her securely from the cold night. They just stayed like that before fell asleep. She missed him so much, it felt so hurt for her when the memories of Aizen came onto her.

"Ichimaru-taicho, the weather is rather cold." Renji said, he was recently back from another battle with some strong hollows.

"Naa, it's okay. How was it?" Gin asked as she put her cup onto the table.

"Yeah, troublesome but still easy." Renji said smugly.

Gin chuckled before offering Renji the tea pot and a cup that Ururu left for her. Renji took the cup and poured the tea from the tea pot. He hummed in appreciate after drank the warm beverage.

"Uhm… If you don't mind, I tell you that your reiatsu was flaring a moment ago." Renji said quietly.

Gin blinked before raising her head. "Was it?"

"Yeah."

Gin gaped lightly by the information. She didn't realize that she let her reiatsu flaring. That was uncommon for her. How could it happen?

"Yare yare. Abarai-san, I think the others need you right now." Urahara said as he entered the living room.

"What? Another hollow?" Renji asked wearily.

"Well, I may say some hollows." Urahara said as he walked passed Gin and Renji and then closed the screen door. "And they apparently heading right here." He said seriously.

"What?" Renji exclaimed while Gin furrowed her eyebrows. Just then the two shinigami felt some hollows' reiatsu. Some of them quite strong.

"But why they are going here?" Renji asked but took his zanpakutou nonetheless.

"Isn't it obvious? Ichimaru's reiatsu. It induced them. I think they are now drooling over your reiatsu, Ichimaru-san." Urahara chuckled.

"Oh," Gin said. "I'm sorry". She felt a bit guilty.

"Naa, it's okay." Urahara said. "Abarai will take care of them, right, freeloader-san?" Urahara said as a mischievous glint sparked in his eyes. He made sure he emphasized the 'freeloader' part well.

Renji sweatdropped and nervously nodded. "Hai."

Urahara back to his serious stance and narrowed his eyes. He spun around and opened the screen door. Right thing, there are about five hollows on a roof of the neighbor's. Urahara took a cane and gripped the handle. He pulled the handle to reveal his zanpakutou. Gin blinked in sudden interest.

"I usually not do this because Abarai-san is here. But since I don't want to take a risk that they harm Ichimaru…" He trailed. "Sing, Benihime." Urahara slashed his zanpakutou in the air and a red flash coming and attack the hollows. The painful howls were heard before everything went silent.

Urahara put the blade inside his cane again before closing the screen door. "What are you waiting for, Abarai-san? There are still many of them. They just happen to be so close to us so I stepped in." He said. Renji nervously bowed to him and Gin before jogged out.

"Thank you, Urahara-san. And sorry for the ruckus." Gin apologize.

Urahara chuckled. "It's okay. This hollow thing is unbalanced already."

Gin smiled at the statement. She knew the hollows came because of her. But she was grateful her senior didn't blame her.

"So, what did happen? It was so unlike you to let your reiatsu flaring." Urahara asked as he took a seat in front of Gin.

Gin stared to him with her usual grin. She shook her head. "Nothing, no need to worry. Maybe just this pregnancy thing."

"Or emotinal thing that made you slip your control."

Gin's grin fell. "This doesn't concern you, Urahara-san." Gin replied while tried to be polite.

Urahara nodded with appreciation of her privacy. "Very well then. Just make sure you keep yourself in check." Urahara said before standing and walking to the door. "Oh, and the weather is rather cold. Better if you go to bed now."

"I will." Gin said as Urahara left her alone.

Two hours later, Urahara made sure Gin was fell asleep as he went to the underground room of his store. Abarai and the other had slept as well except Tessai. He would guard the door of the basement so no one would come in.

Urahara hopped to the ground. He didn't bother using the ladder. He walked to the visitor who had been waiting for him.

"It's been so long, Hirako-san."

Shinji tsked. "How many times I have to tell you to just call me Shinji."

Urahara laughed nervously while rubbed the back of his head. "Well then, is there something I can help you?" Urahara asked.

Hirako nodded. "Yes, about the woman shinigami who stays in your store."

"Oh yes, just now I remember she was your third seat."

"So that's right. She is her. That little silver girl." Hirako said as he leaned his back to a big stone. He grinned. "She was quite annoying back then"

"I think now too. Hitsugaya told me."

Hirako sighed as he remembered how close Aizen and Gin in his captain days. "She used to close to Aizen. It must be hard for her."

Urahara silent for a moment. "Did I tell you she is pregnant?"

"WHAT?!" Hirako shouted as he backed from the stone.

"Yes, she is pregnant." Urahara repeated.

"Who is the father?" Shinji asked and his face showed his anxiety for the answer.

"Aizen Sousuke."

"Oh my..." Shinji palmed his face. "This must be double hard for her. Fuck that man!" Shinji cursed the traitor over and over before something hit him. "Wait a minute, if she pregnant, why did Soutaicho let her went to earth?" Hirako asked wide eyed to Urahara.

"Just like you said, she is annoying and I may add troublemaker." Urahara said as he sneered.

Hirako's eyebrow twitched. "She's not change."

Two days later. In Soul Society

Kira was nervous. So nervous, due to all of the remaining captains were focusing their attention to the young blonde. And the soutaicho was eyeing him with some anger, though not for him.

"Is it true, that your captain was gone since three days ago?" Soutaicho asked with his hoarse yet firm voice.

"Yes." Kira answered warily.

"And you don't even report such a thing?"

"My humble apologize." Kira bowed. "Firstly I thought she just gone for some (cough) illegal vacation."

There was an awkward silent.

"Kira-fukutaicho, you disappoint me."

"My humble apologize." Kira bowed again. He felt a bit guilty, nervous, and scared for his life.

"Thanks to Unohana-taicho, who has realized it first." Soutaicho said.

"I just wondering why Ichimaru-taicho hasn't come to my office for check up." Unohana stated. "So, I asked Kuchiki-taicho since he seems knowing her better than all of us."

"We were in same grade and class in academy." Byakuya replied simply.

Soutaicho knocked his cane to the floor, signaling the captains to turn their attention to him. "Very well then, I assign Kuchiki Byakuya, the Captain of Sixth division, to bring Ichimaru Gin, the Captain of Third division, back to Soul Society. I permitted Kuchiki Byakuya to use force if necessary."

"Understood." Byakuya said with determine in his voice.

Kyouraku, Ukitake, and Unohana wide eyed to the order. Using force to her? She was pregnant for God sake! This couldn't be worse.

0----------------------------0

Yup! **Thanks **for reading and I really hope you like it. Review if you don't mind.

…MintCa…


	7. Chapter 7

Heyyaa! Here is the new update. Thank you so much for Carllide and cheeky half-demon for your reviews. I was so happy to read them. Hope you like this one too.

"I don't own bleach and never make any money by his fic."

**Chapter 7**

The awkward evening was eating all of the people in the room from inside. No chuckles, no giggles, no chaos occurred. The room, the living room of Urahara's store was deadly silent as they were talking about something, the lost Ichigo.

"I can't sense his reiatsu. No matter how hard I try." Rukia closed her eyes while her eyebrows knitted together.

"Is he... Is he okay?" Orihime asked with concern clear in her voice.

Gin just silently eyed all of them. She too wondered about Ichigo's disappearance. She couldn't feel his reiatsu. But as far as she knew, Ichigo was no way in bad condition. Hence she wasn't so freaked out by the moment. She just knew that Ichigo was a strong youth.

"He is okay." Gin said as she smiled to Inuoe. "You have to trust her, Orihime-chan."

Orihime smiled though she frowned. "Hai."

"But where is he? In this moment, when arrancars could just pop out from nowhere." Toushiro roughed with a scowl.

Gin chuckled. "I can help ya, Shiro-kun!"

"Like hell I will let you!" Hitsugaya said as he folded his arms in front of his chest.

Gin sighed playfully. Grin was still present in her face. "Yare yare! You worrying me too much, Toushiro" she teased.

"Don't take it wrong. I just don't want getting a wrath of Soutaicho when he has found out that I let you enter a battle."

Just then, they felt some dense reiatsu. They were strong and flaring furiously. Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes before eyeing his subordinates.

"They are arrancar." he said before released himself from his gigai. "Let's go!"

A simultaneous 'Yes sir' were heard, though Ikkaku said 'Yeah!'.

Gin watched them went out from their gigais one by one before running out of the room. Chad just sitting calmly and Orihime fidgeting on her spot. Gin had observed her for these past two days. She was acting nervous all over, since Urahara said that Orihime better stay off from their battle because she would get in their way. Harsh maybe, but she had to hear that. Besides, Gin knew that Urahara meant something much different than what he had said to the girl.

"Orihime-chan, you don't need to worry about them. They have faced arrancar before. They will be okay." Gin assured her.

Orihime raised her head and met eyes with Gin. She nodded before let her head down again. Orihime breathed in before let it out freely. She raised her head again with determine face.

She rose from her seat. "I want to go to Soul Society with Kuchiki-san. I will train there." Orihime said as she looked to Urahara. "I'll back when I worth enough to help in the upcoming battle." Orihime said before bowing and then walking out from the room.

Urahara sighed ever so slightly. He closed his fan. "That isn't what I mean." he said.

Gin rose from her seat while put her hand on her stomach protectively. "Maybe it would be best if you tell her the truth, Urahara-san." She said as she sat beside him.

Urahara glanced to her. "Do you know?"

Gin shook her head. "No, but I guess you're hiding something from her, from us."

Urahara grinned wearily as he tugged his hat down to cover his eyes. "I'm going bed." he said before standing up and walking away. Leaving Gin and Chad in the room.

**An hour later**

Gin was sitting on the roof of Urahara store while rubbed his stomach. She smiled involuntary. She was having fun with her pregnancy. She was very eager for the day when the baby comes out to life.

Gin narrowed her eyes, she felt a familiar reiatsu coming toward her. _'What is he doing here?'_ she minded as her eyes roamed everywhere at the black sky. She began to anxious as she thought what would bring the man whose reiatsu she felt came to the living world. _'No, he can't be...'_ she thought before turning around.

Gin placed her mask back, the grin was present again. The senkai gate closed behind a figure that she had known very well.

"Ichimaru Gin, I'm here to take you back to Soul Society this instant. It would be wise of you if you not resisting." the man said with his monotone voice.

Gin chuckled and flashed him a sweet smile. "Make me, Kuchiki-taicho."

"Using force permission has been given to me, so please don't make it hard, Ichimaru."

Gin tucked her hands in the sleeves of her crimson kimono, which was given to her by Tessai. "Then use the force that you have said, Kuchiki-taicho."

Byakuya narrowed his eyes. "Don't make me hurt you, Gin."

Gin opened her eyes by the way Byakuya address her, revealing the gorgeous orbs that always hiding behind her eyelids. "If you insist to bring me back there, you have to hurt me, Byakuya."

Byakuya gripped the hilt of his zanpakutou before sliding out from its sheath. "You will regret it."

Gin grinned as she slid her hands from the sleeves. She brought out her wakizashi zanpakutou. "Nope, I won't"

With Hitsugaya and the other

"Hitsugaya-taicho, you have to give me some credits for what I've done in this living world." Matsumoto whined as they in their way back to Urahara store.

"No need to give you credit since this is a part of your job. I will give you a punishment if you failed instead." Hitsugaya said without a glance to his lieutenant.

Matsumoto pouted while Renji giggled. Yumichika and Ikkaku were having a good bickering over the ugly way of Ikkaku when he slashed the arrancar he had fought.

Hitsugaya stopped abruptly and signaled the other to stop as well. Matsumoto, as a good lieutenant (or acting as one) came to his side. "What's wrong, taicho?"

"Way of Binding Number 61, Six Rods Prison of Light!"

Hitsugaya narrowed squint his eyes as he heard the chanted spell. He knew the voice of the man who had chanted the spell. "No way." He uttered.

"What that was?" Renji wondered.

All of sudden, Gin showed in the air above them. She jumped as she was avoiding the six flashy yellow rods that were targeting toward her. Matsumoto blinked at the sight of Gin with her lower part of her kimono was ripped up at the side till her thighs. It gave Renji a good view of her pale beautiful legs. Renji blushed and wolf whistling before getting smacked in the back of his head by Matsumoto.

"Not serious enough to draw your zanpakutou to me, Byakuya?"

"I don't need to draw my zanpakutou to you." Byakuya finally came to the view with his snagged captain haori.

Gin tilted her head to the side. "Very well," Gin straightened her posture. "Way of Destruction Number 63, Soren Sokatsui!"

Two shots of blue fire were fired to Byakuya. He avoided them easily by shunpoo. Byakuya then reappeared behind Gin and ready to grab her hand. But the woman was tricky enough to kick her backside and missed Byakuya's crotch by an inch just because he jumped backward.

"You…" Byakuya glared at her while a dark aura surrounded him.

Gin giggled as she glanced to him. "Don't want to fall to your knees in front of me again?"

"I won't fall in same trap twice." A vein popped at Byakuya's forehead.

Below them, the four shinigami were gaping by the scene they had just seen. They never had seen the stoic captain of Sixth Division popping a vein.

"What was that…" Renji trailed. He was beyond shocked at the sight of his captain.

"Kuchiki-taicho and Gin, they were like a dog and a cat. That was amusing when finally Kuchiki-taicho lost his temper." Matsumoto said as she smiled slightly by the memories of their childhood.

Back to Byakuya and Gin. They stood still for some minutes before raising his sword. "I get this enough." He said and then jumped to her.

"I see." Gin said calmly before raising her sword as well for her defense.

They attacked, blocked, and avoided one to another. The heat sword fight was last for about twenty minutes. The four shinigami below them could only stare. Hitsugaya could see that Gin was out of breath already. But he could see that Byakuya was restraining himself. Hitsugaya gripped the hilt of his zanpakutou, just in case.

'_Shit, my stamina.'_ Gin thought as she felt herself weaker. Her pregnant body was no in anyway meant for a fight. Her breath was ragged. Byakuya saw this and struck his zanpakutou hard to Gin's. Gin yelped before throwing backward by the force. _'Damn men.'_ She roughed. She landed on her feet on the road forcefully. Her breath even more ragged.

Gin raised her head to where Byakuya was but saw nothing. She blinked and gasped as she felt a zanpakutou threatening her neck. A hand was circling around her shoulders. "It's over, Gin." He said, back to his monotonous self.

Gin knew she couldn't do anything again in that position. She loosened her grip on his zanpakutou before leaning back at the man behind her. Gin lowered her head. "I just want to collect data about Sousuke. Is that too much to ask?" She whispered. Tear threatening to fall.

"In your condition now, and with the arrancar, yes." Byakuya said while supported the woman weight on him. He had lowered his zanpakutou but his hand around her shoulders still there.

The other shinigami was fascinated by their act. They had never seen the two being close to one another in their captain days. Matsumoto eyes lit up. She knew very well how Gin had been suffering by Aizen's betrayal. Maybe, just maybe, Gin could find another man for her.

"I'm exhausted." Gin said as her body felt heavier. Byakuya gripped her shoulder stronger and his other hand gripped her upper arm.

"I know. But we have to back now." He said before scooping her from her feet to his arms. Gin, who was not thinking to struggle just let herself being scooped and set her head to Byakuya's shoulder. She smiled, a bit romantic in her thought.

"Hitsugaya." Byakuya called as he spun around and faced the four shinigami who had been his audience.

"Yes?"

"Genryuusai-soutaicho would like to have a talk with you soon." He said before a senkai gate appeared behind him. Hitsugaya merely nodded when Byakuya turned to the senkai gate and stepped inside. Once they inside the senkai gate, Byakuya talked to Gin.

"Ichimaru,"

"Yes, Kuchiki-taicho?"

"You gain some weight."

A slap on Byakuya's right cheek.

0----------------------------0

Yup yup, Thanks for reading. Review if you don't mind! They keep me writing.

…MintCa…


	8. Chapter 8

Heyyaa all!! Nice to see you again. Here is the update and just like the other, I hope you like it. Because it feels great when people love my writing.

**Thank you so much **for your reviews! They keep me writing through my hard days with collage things. Really thank you!

You can find Aizen now. Heehee, the timing just come now.

**Chapter 8**

"Kuchiki-taicho, Ichimaru-taicho, welcome back!" the Senkai guards welcomed them with a deep bow. Byakuya nodded him off while let Gin down to her feet.

"Thank you, Kuchiki." she smiled before turning around to the direction where her home was.

"Soutaicho would like to have a word with you as soon as you get back here." He said before Gin was too far.

Gin stopped and glanced at him. "Would you help me by telling him I'm so exhausted and want to have a really needed sleep?" she asked with a frown, because truth to be told, she was exhausted. Just a matter of time she would just collapse on the ground.

Byakuya was silent for a moment. "Just make sure the first thing you do tomorrow is go to First Division."

Gin nodded weakly. Byakuya stared to her for awhile before walking toward her. "I walk you home" he said all of sudden.

Gin blinked at the sudden words. She wanted to refuse the offer, or demand for exactly but Byakuya was already walking to the direction of her house. Gin smiled, sincerely.

Las Noches

Grimmjow was sulking at the big window of Las Noches hall. He gripped his sleeve, where his arm used to be. He glared to nothing as he remembered how Tousen cut his arm so easily. He gritted his teeth, someday he definitely get his revenge on him.

"Nice night isn't it, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow jumped at the smooth yet cold voice he had known very well. He eyed the other man who stood beside him.

"Yes, Aizen-sama." he replied, still eyed him warily.

There was long awkward silent for Grimmjow's side. Of course since Aizen could easily rip his soul off from him.

"May I ask you something?" Aizen asked with his polite style but brought hint of death for whoever refuses his request.

"Of course." Grimmjow replied.

"Who is the woman shinigami you've said in the throne room some days ago?"

Grimmjow frowned and showed thoughtful face before something flickering in his mind. "Oh! That momma belly shinigami?"

Aizen just stared at him with unreadable expression. So Grimmjow thought that was a sign for him to continue. "She was a shinigami I guess, because she has zanpakutou. But she didn't use common shinigami outfit."

"Do you mean white haori?"

"No, she wore violet kimono. And she said she is a captain."

Aizen stared to the endless desert again. No one knew what was in his mind. He then turned around and walked away from Grimmjow. Grimmjow just made a face. He wondered what was so important about the momma belly woman.

"Something wrong?" Oh yeah, curiosity kills the cat. This could happen literally for Grimmjow as Aizen stopped and glanced at him. "Aizen-sama" he added.

"Am I not allowed to talk to my subordinates, Sexta?" Aizen said coldly.

"It's not that, it just... you never go to your subordinates, face to face, for asking such a thing." Grimmjow bravely said. "That woman must be so important to worth your time asking me."

Aizen didn't say anything instead he walked by. Grimmjow just stared to the white back of his lord. He got no answer, he guessed no less anyway.

The Next Day

"Captain of Third Division, Ichimaru Gin."

Gin stepped forward from the line of the captains. She stood facing the Soutaicho. She had prepared herself for whatever was going to come. Just like the old days in academy, she would get punished.

"You went through Senkai gate without permission, stayed in living world without permission and limiter, left your task and paperwork during the time. And then fought an Arrancar."

Gin nodded. "Yes, I did."

"Good you admit it well." soutaicho said before tapping his cane. "By my judge of your mental condition about Aizen Sousuke betrayal and by the request of Unohana-taicho due to your fifth month pregnancy, you off duty for awhile. That means your privilege as a captain will no longer valid for the time."

Gin blinked. "What?" she inquired.

"You heard it right." soutaicho said firmly.

Gin gaped and closed her mouth like a fish out of tank. She processed the information she just got. "Till when?"

"Until I think enough."

Sasakibe came behind Gin and help her to taking her haori off, a sign that she was off from any captaincy stuff. He bowed before retreating politely with Gin's haori in his arms.

"I call this meeting over, you dismissed." Soutaicho said before walking out of the room. He didn't pay any glance to Gin who was still eyeing his back.

Gin just stood there. She couldn't comprehend what going through in his mind so she didn't get any punishment but instead a probably long vacation. Gin snapped from her confused mind when she felt a gentle tug at her sleeve.

"It's okay, come on." Ukitake said and took Gin's arm before leading her out of the room.

"Ichimaru-san." Unohana called when they appeared. "I hope you understand my concern over your health, especially now. And soutaicho think your feeling is a bit unsteady. He thinks it would be better if you do not encounter anything relate to Aizen which in this case is your captaincy."

Gin smiled to her. "Nah, it's okay Unohana-san, I understand. I'm the one who have to thank you."

"Glad you understand." Unohana said as Isane came up beside her. Unohana bowed slightly and excused herself.

"Taicho!" Kira's voice hit her ears. The blonde was running to her. He straightened his posture before beginning to talk. "How is-"

"Everything is okay." Gin grinned.

He frowned. "Really?" He just wanted to make sure the 'okay' in Gin's term was same with his 'okay'.

Gin nodded. She spun around to show the change in her appearance to Kira which immediately realized by him. "Ta-taicho, your haori?" he asked wide-eyed.

"I am off duty for awhile, Kira-fukutaicho." Gin said with playfully politeness.

"How about the division?"

"What else? Of course you will act as captain." Gin said, her hands at her hips.

Kira silent for awhile. A deep frown on his face. He nodded hesitantly. "I'll try my best."

Gin grinned wide and put her hand on his shoulder. "You can do this, Izuru. I know you can."

Kira stared to her eyes. That sickening grin still present. But he knew his taicho was right. "Hai."

Gin exhaled freely. "Yup! That what the third division need." She said to encourage the young blonde.

"Umh, Taicho." Kira said quietly as he gestured to her to turning around.

"Ichimaru-chan, are you okay~" Kyoraku said as he opened his arms, ready to take the young woman in his arms. But then he dropped onto the floor by a hard smack at his head from none other than his lieutenant.

"Fiuh, Kyoraku-san, are you okay?" Gin asked with amusement clear in her voice.

"Don't be like that to your fellow captain." Nanao said while adjusted her glasses.

"Naa, Nanao-chan, I can't believe you jealous of Ichimaru."

Nanao snapped before taking Kyoraku's hat and smacked it to his head. The man fell onto the floor again.

"I'm really sorry for the rudeness." Nanao bowed to Gin. An annoyance twitch at her eyebrow.

They exchanged words (or in Kyoraku's case, whined) for some minutes before parted away. Gin knew that Kyoraku was trying encouraging her. Though that was very vague. She saw Kyoraku and Nanao walked away from them. Just then, an idea popped up in her mind.

Gin turned around and faced Kira. She made a sweet face. "Do you think soutaicho will allow me to earth now?"

Kira sweatdropped. "I don't think so, taicho."

She pouted. "But I have nothing to do here." she whined while rubbed her belly affectionately. "Besides, off duty means vacation."

Kira laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. He knew his taicho would make troubles during her days off. He just hoped the troubles would not be so big. And his fear confirmed as Gin stopped rubbing her belly and smiled wickedly.

"Ta-taicho?"

"I'll ask soutaicho about it. Bet he will getting furious and red all over!" she exclaimed before skidded easily.

Kira sighed. It was much easier to face academic students than his taicho alone.

Las Noches

"May I help you, Aizen-sama." Tousen came into the big and plain white room of Aizen's throne room. Aizen was staring off into the endless desert of Hueco Mundo. Tousen could feel something different with Aizen's reiatsu flow. He knew something was disturbing him. Something big enough to make him paid attention and make the lord of Las Noches bother to think about it.

"Thank you for coming, Kaname." Aizen said, still staring into the dessert. He started with politeness but Tousen knew better than to feel honored.

"Go to Soul Society." Aizen said.

"Beg your pardon, Aizen-sama." Tousen asked. He thought he heard him wrong.

"Go to Soul Society," Aizen repeated before turning around. "And kill Ichimaru Gin."

* * *

Yup Yup! **Thanks for reading**. Have a nice day everybody! And if you do not mind, review won't hurt… heehee…

…MintCa…


	9. Chapter 9

Heyya all! Hope I didn't take too long for updating. Well, here is the next chapter. Hope you like it. My collage is really frustrating me but I'm grateful I can manage to keep myself from going insane.

The disclaimer, "I don't own Bleach and never make any money by this fic."

* * *

**Chapter 9**

A flare of outrageous amount of reiatsu was successfully made a half of Division One members faint on their spots. Sasakibe was wide eyed in the hall as some shinigami lay on the floor unconsciously. And then his eyes narrowed as he saw a white haired captain with swollen stomach walked out from Soutaicho's room. The woman smiled brightly as she walked slowly. She hummed some unidentified song.

"Ah! Sasakibe-fukutaicho, how are you?" Gin greeted as she spotted the lieutenant.

"I'm okay. By the way, what did happen here?" He asked politely.

"Hmm, let's say, your mighty taicho was getting angry of something and then he lost his reiatsu control." Gin said before stretching her arms. "That kinda refreshing to feel great reiatsu pressure around your body. It could be taken as exercise!" she chirped.

Sasakibe sweatdropped. "I see, but it would be wise if you do not too fond of making him angry, Ichimaru-taicho."

"Heeh? Who says I was the one making him angry?" She whined with a fake hurt expression.

_"Very convincing." _Sasakibe thought sarcastically.

"Okay then, see you later." she said with a wave of her hand. "And make sure my haori in its best condition or I'm gonna stick you up on the wall with my Shinso." she sang the last part.

Sasakibe eyed her walked out of the hall. He sighed before walking to Soutaicho's room to report what had happen with half of their shinigami. He thought about what did Gin said about her haori. He sneered, who would do that to a lieutenant of first division? Just an insane one. Sasakibe then stopped abruptly as he realized something. Cold sweat rolled from his forehead.

She was one of the insanes. (The rest are Zaraki and Mayuri)

He turned his head to the hall door, where Gin had gone through.

She wouldn't do that, would she?

Outside of the Division One

Izuru was pacing back and forth waiting his taicho anxiously. Who wouldn't? Just a moment before he felt a surge of great reiatsu came upon him.

"Izuru." Gin called him from the balcony of division One.

Kira looked up. "Taicho? Is everything okay?"

"CATCH MEEH!" she yelled as she climbed to the railing, ignoring Izuru's question completely.

"Catch? What should I ca- TAICHO!! DON'T!!" Kira was terrified at the image of his taicho who was climbing to the railing. He panicked but managed to prepare himself to catch his taicho. Yes, she was utterly insane!

Gin then hopped from the railing. Kira was terrified even more. But a figure came up in front of him. He saw a fluttering pink kimono and a weird hat.

The man in front of him smiled lazily. "I won't let a change to have a young lady in my arms just slip away." he said. And yes, Gin fell right in his arms safely. Gin pouted, she wanted Izuru to get her because his expression was always so priceless and amusing. But, she had to appreciate the taicho who was proudly having her in his arms.

She smiled sweetly."Arigato, Kyoraku-san!" Gin squealed.

"It's okay, everything for you, Ichimaru-chan." Kyoraku said before making a kissing motion and then leaning down to kiss her.

Gin blinked before smirking and raising her hand. A slapping sound was heard there.

"Hmm, Ichimaru-chan, you are wild, just like Nanao-chan." a hand print at his left cheek.

"Can I take that as compliment?" she asked with humor in her voice. She was still carried in Kyaraku's arms.

"What an inappropriate display of you two, Kyoraku-san, Ichimaru."

A monotonous voice said to them. The head of Kuchiki house was standing there with narrowed eyes. Seemed disturbed with Kyoraku and Gin's silliness.

"Well, it's not every day you can having a pregnant woman in your arms." Kyoraku said teasingly.

"Ah! Kuchiki-san, you are jealous." Gin stated with amused grin.

"Nonsense." Byakuya said before walking to them. "It just really inappropriate of you for presenting such a scene to other lower ranked shinigami." he said before scooping Gin from Kyoraku and then let her stand on her feet. Honestly, Gin and Kyoraku was surprised by his action.

Byakuya turned to Kira. "Kira, since you are in charge of third division, please come by my squad now." he said before walking away.

"Hai!" Kira said before bowing to Kyoraku and Gin and jogged to follow up Byakuya.

"Well, Ichimaru-chan, I have to go. Bye!" Kyoraku said before shunpo-ing. Gin blinked. What with the sudden hurry? Oh yeah, just then Gin felt Ise Nanao's reiatsu. Gin smiled with pure amuse and wandered away.

She wandered aimlessly, since her mind was somewhere else, or to someone else for exactly.

That was bother her in any ways to act like she was all alright and like nothing had happened. But she had to. Her squad needed her. Soul Society needed her. Besides she didn't want to be pitied by people. She didn't want to receive some sympatic looks. Because she was strong. She had to be strong. For herself, for Soul Society,

And for her baby.

She put her hand to her belly and rubbed it affectionately. It felt good and the excitement of having a baby brought her a little joy. But at the same time, the thought of the baby made her sad. The baby wouldn't see her or his father.

Was it real?

That question still lingered in Gin's mind. She really hoped that the entire betrayal thing was a nightmare. But it seemed she was trapped in the said nightmare forever.

Gin stopped as she reached a gate. She stepped in and the gate opened. Fresh air and sweet fragrance attack her sense in instant. She opened her eyes and she smiled. The beautiful garden was not so much different since the last time she was there.

Gin sat down under a big tree in the middle of the garden. She was surrounded by plenty of gorgeous flowers. Some of them were brought there from living world and some again was originally from Soul Society. She felt safe, but in the other hand longing for Aizen. Since the beautiful place was the place where she and Aizen developed their love. It brought back memory of her past lover.

Gin was merely a teenager student, and Aizen was already a lieutenant. She blushed for the first time in her life in Seireitei when the young man stepped in into her and Byakuya's bickering. She didn't know what was getting to her as she stared to his whole appearance, to the warm brown eyes. And Matsumoto was all worked up with the news of her tomboy friend's crush when Gin told her.

Gin would come to the beautiful garden as she knew that Aizen liked having lunch there. And after days of seeing him from afar, the brown haired young man sneaked behind her and surprised her even though the one thing he did was tapping her shoulder.

That was, the blossom of love started.

Gin was snapped herself from her memories. She blinked few tears which she didn't realize was having.

And she didn't realize that the sky behind her was tearing apart.

In the deep forest of Hueco Mundo

The darkness was absolute, there was close to no light. No hollows were brave enough to enter that part of Hueco Mundo, unless the hollow was a strong hollow. Though 'strong' wasn't enough.

A woman, yes, she had an outer appearance of female human. Her long screaming red hair was beautifully loose. Her nice shaped nails were scraping onto something. She seemed extremely bored.

"When will you make a move? Or do you want some Shinigami such-who is he?- Take your precious move to Soul Society? He's quite strong."

"Its okay, Harpha." A tall and well built man came out from a shaded part of the place. His gold eyes seemed flashed their own light in the darkness. His dark blue hair was stunning.

"It's okay, Harpha bla bla bla..." another man, seemed younger than the first with blonde hair mocked. "I don't need your bullshit, just gimme a good fight!"

"Shut up, Zeo!" the woman, Harpha yelled to him. She then turned her attention to the blue-haired man. "Are you really sure we don't need to make a move soon, Vanov?" she asked.

"Yes, even if that shinigami reaches his purpose, it still okay for us. He is nothing for me." the man said as he sat down on a big rock. "Soul Society and Aizen Sousuke... are nothing for us."

Back to Soul Society

Gin wiped her tears away. She sighed to calming herself. "Sorry to show you a pathetic view." she stood and didn't forget to put her smiling mask back again. She spun around. "May I help ya, Tousen-san?" She said as she let dark aura emitted from her.

The said shinigami was standing on air while looking, or facing general direction of her. Tousen could feel something was different with Gin's reiatsu. It was warmer though a bit unsteady. The flow was smooth, it was like lulling him. If he had to say the honest, he felt comforted and warmed by the aura.

"Ichimaru Gin, I'm here to kill you." he said as he unsheathed his zanpakuto.

"Very well." Gin grinned. "But make sure you finish me quickly because people will gather here in less than a minute after they feel your reiatsu."

"No problem. I have a device which masks all reiatsu in range of a hundred meter. That means even if you flaring your reiatsu, people will not feel It." he said.

Gin silent for a moment with arched eyebrows. "Oh, so that means no one will interrupt us." she said as she took her zanpakuto. "It's getting interesting."

"No use hiding your fear for your life."

"I fear nothing, for my life." she said. _"But for my baby, hell yes." _she roughed in her mind.

"But I can feel your fear clearly."

"Are you gonna fight me or fussing over that?" She asked with mocking tone.

"Very well." He said in the last before rushing to her.

* * *

Yup! What do you think? Next, Tousen vs Gin. Do not expect me to write you a great action scene because I'm not capable of doing so.

…MintCa…


	10. Chapter 10

I'm so sorry!!!

I didn't update for ages! I'm terribly guilty. Really! Things just went out of my hold. But become better for now. So maybe I can update more often now. Hope so…

Well, thank you so much for every review you gave me. I'm so grateful having you to read my fic. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

"I don't own Bleach and never make any money by this fic."

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Ken-chan, what is that smokey thing?"

Kenpachi grunted at the cute voice of his lieutenant. The big man just rolled and gave her his back before continuing his nice nap. The pink haired girl puffed her cheeks.

"Ken-chan!" the girl jumped right to Zaraki's abdomen. "Look at there!" she pointed to the sky.

Kenpachi grunted again and rubbed his stomach but sat up nonetheless. He look at the direction that Yachiru pointing.

"So what with that?" he asked lazily.

"Smoke means fight!" the girl said enthusiastically.

He registered what just Yachiru said before smirking. "Yeah, you're right. Come on, Yachiru!" He said as the girl hopped to his shoulder.

"YAY!" Yachiru chirped happily.

(Meanwhile)

"Man, he is a truly pain." Gin panted while hide behind a ruined walls. They had fight for quite long times and Gin was already out of breath. She had her eye twitch in annoyance. Did that man have no heart whatsoever for a pregger?

Gin widened her eyes before gritting her teeth as he jumped aside when a zanpakuto crushed the ruined walls she was hiding behind. She narrowed her slitted eyes. How could he find her so easily?

"No use hiding yourself from me, because I use no eyes for searching."

"_Oh yeah." _She thought sarcastically. _"But how he found me while I was hiding my reiatsu." _She thought again.

"Your weird glasses is quite useful to find people, huh?"

"No, it's nothing. I just tracking you by your reiatsu. It's obvious." Tousen said.

"_What?" _Gin confused, her eyebrows narrowed. She was sure that she had hid her reiatsu. But why could he find her?

Tousen charged to her again. Gin brought her Shinso to her defense. They again crossed swords. Gin was tired with all of that, she wanted to finish the useless fight.

She clashed her sword harshly and brougth up her palm. "Way of destruction number 33, Sokatsui!"

A blue ball energy was shot to Tousen who with ease repelled the firing energy. But then, a sword, Shinso in shikai form for exacty, shot to him. The sword was too fast for him to dodge. His arm was damaged yet that was could be taken as a fortune since he could have his arm off if he didn't dodge the attack in the last second.

"Still tricky one, are we." Tousen said as he wiped the blood that trickle from the gash.

"That was an easy one." Her infamous grin was back.

"Lets just finish this." Tousen said.

"I have that in mind too." Gin said in mocking tone.

"Very well." Tousen said as he set the hilt in front of his chest. "Bankai."

Gin narrowed her eyes in anticipation of what would come. She gripped the hilt of Shinso. _'What is this?'_ She tried to understand her surrounding but to no avail. _'I can't feel anything.'_ She said as she was sure, she couldn't fell, see, and hear anything. It felt like she was consumed by a complete darkness.

Gin gasped and widened her eyes as she felt her right arm was slashed. At the moment she could see Tousen with his serious face who was slashing her arm with his zanpakutou. But then, just as the way he came to her, he vanished in a blink of an eye. Just after his zanpakuto lose connection with her body, atleast she thought like that.

Gin straightened her posture while her palm covered the quite deep gash in her right arm. Blood trickled freely from the wound. A complete misfortune for her. Just a matter of time before the man put his next attack on her. She tried to think, but then as a sword slashed her left thigh.

She groaned as pain shot to her body. And hell, for the second time she could see Tousen, the man was smirking. And that annoyed her.

"Well, Tousen. I think I have to finish this right now." She said thought she couldn't feel the dark skinned man. But she knew Tousen could hear her.

She gripped the hilt of Shinsou tighter. She felt that Shinsou was so eager to finish their battle. She smirked. _'We'll get loose!'_

"Bankai!"

Outrageous number of swords emitted from the ground, with various size. The earth was cracked by the forces of the swords. The swords were glowing beautifully in the darkness. And Gin smiled, as finally she could feel, see, and hear her surrounding altogether. She also saw, that Tousen was pierced by some of the swords. It looked like he wasn't expecting her bankai, he never knew how is her bankai anyway.

Tousen wiped a trickle of blood that came out from his mouth. "So, that is your bankai ability."

"Just the basic though." she said, her smirk still presented. Tousen was silent for a moment, seemed deep in thought.

"Just now you can say that smugly because I am restricted to use my full force."

"Restricted? Just your excuse." she said.

"Aizen-sama doesn't want me to show my true ability for now."

Gin narrowed her eyes. Just then she remembered that Tousen had not told her his true reason of killing her. Did Aizen know this? Or maybe, he even...

She gulped "Why do you want to kill me?" she asked, feared the worst answer.

"I don't know." Tousen answered simply.

"What?" Gin inquired after awkward seconds.

"Yes, because we don't need questioning Aizen-sama's order."

Gin's slitted eyes opened. She processed the information she just got from the dark skinned man. Aizen had ordered Tousen to kill her. "Wh-what? He wants to kill me?" her voice quivered.

"Yes." Tousen confirmed.

"No. You're lying." she said as she shook her head.

"I'm not."

Gin suddenly felt her body become heavier. She slumped on the ground and her Shinso was loosely gripped. A tear escaped to her pale cheek. Aizen wanted to kill her. He wanted her died, and not only her, but also her baby, their baby. Gin hugged herself. Quiet sobs came from her.

He really hated her.

Being hated by the man she loved. That hurt her so much.

She hugged herself, oblivious with the dangerous surrounding.

Tousen could feel the chaotic flow of her reiatsu. He took that as a good opportunity. He was annoyed by some remarks from Gin. So, he would finish her right there and then. Tousen jumped full force to her.

But then, an intense flare of reiatsu came upon him. He unconsciously stepped back as a certain captain of eleventh squad clashed his zanpakutou to his. Tousen frowned as the outrageous strength blew him away.

"HA! Long time no see. Hope you remember our fight." Kenpachi smirked dangerously as if Tousen could see him.

"Silver-chan!" Yachiru hopped from Zaraki's shoulder. She ran to Gin quickly and soon discovered that the woman was crying. Yachiru puffed her cheeks again, no one hurt her playing partner!

"Ken-chan! Teach him a lesson!"

"Huh? Lesson? What lesson do you think I can teach?"

"Just beat 'im into pulp!" She swayed her arms furiously.

Kenpachi smirked. "You don't need to tell me. Back off."

"Zaraki Kenpachi, I suggest you to stay off from my battle with her."

"Like hell I will stay off from a good fight!" He then laughed manically before charging to him.

(Another Place)

"I can't feel her reiatsu."

"Eh? What is it, Kuchiki-san?" Ukitake bewildered as he raised his head from his paperwork.

"Ichimaru's." Byakuya said as he put a stack of papers on Ukitake's desk. And then, he flash-stepped away.

Ukitake blinked and confused. He made a thoughtful face just as Kyoraku entered his office.

"Nee? What is it, Jyuu?" Kyoraku asked.

"Ah! Shunsui, nothing." Ukitake smiled."Let's have our tea."

(back to the battle zone)

A maniac laughter roared again. Looked like Zaraki had upper hand in the battle with Tousen. Yachiru chirped and cheered for Kenpachi. Gin had stopped crying and took her attention to the intense battle in front of her.

"Go go Ken-chan!" Yachiru yelled.

"_But what if Tousen releasing his bankai? Does Kenpachi can stand against it?" _Gin thought. She measured her reiatsu and she knew he couldn't release her bankai properly.

"I'm sick of your swordsmanship style." Tousen said.

"Swordsmanship? I think that's freestyle." Gin said mockingly.

"Whatever." Tousen said nonchalantly as he raised his sword. "I'll finish you all. Bankai."

"Shit." Gin cursed under her breath.

"Ha! Bring it on!" Zaraki shouted in enthusiasm.

"Idiot." She rolled her eyes. And then, just like the first time, the darkness engulfed them.

She frowned, her eyes casted all over the darkness though she couldn't see anything but darkness. Gin startled as suddenly she felt her arm grabbed by a calloused and big hand and Zaraki and Yachiru came into her sight.

"Silver-chan!" Yachiru called.

"Yachiru-chan, glad to see you both." She said.

"Don't be separated. No matter what or I can't kick his ass when he attack."

"You protect me?" Gin teased.

"I just use you as a bait." Zaraki smirked. "So I can split him into half." Once again Gin rolled her eyes, that blood thirsty barbar.

"Well, if you can see where he is and when then where he will attack, then you can split him. But, can you?" Gin's voice mocking but her eyes nothing but serious.

"I've fought him in his bankai. No problem for me, especially if I have no girls to stand for." Kenpachi grinned, succeed making the girls (or girl and woman) pouted.

"Ken-chan, don't be mean to Silver-chan."

"I mean you too, Yachiru."

Gin yelped as suddenly she was pulled aside. A clashing of swords was heard. For seconds she was unorientated because the sudden of force that had pulled her. Her heartbeat increased.

"God, Kenpachi! Can you atleast give me a warning if you wa-yelp-" her fuss was cut by her own yelp as once again Kenpachi pulled her, but this time to his backside. A louder clashing noice was heard.

A maniac laughter emitted from the man beside her. "You can land any hit to me!"

"I never intend to land a hit on you."

Gin's breath stopped as the black skinned man's voice was right behind her. She slowly peeked from her shoulder. Spontaneously she drew her sword as Tousen's zanpakuto was inches from her head.

Gin grinned. "Looks like I'm not completely useless, ne?" she raised her other hand which was gripped by Kenpachi. A blue ball energy came out. "Soukatsui!"

It missed but succeed making the man away from them. Gin turned to Zaraki. "Don't you feel him?"

Kenpachi shook his head. "That was undetected."

And just like before, Tousen came out from behind Gin but this time Zaraki was fast enough to block the strike, with his arm.

"Zaraki!" Gin called.

But the man just smirked and licked the trail of blood with amusement. "As what I expected from a captain class shinigami."

She could see that the wound was deep enough and could cause him a bloody bloodlost.

"Yachiru, stay still." Zaraki said and the lieutenant nodded obediently. The solitude and darkness engulfed them again. They didn't have any clue where and when Tousen would strike them again. She couldn't believe it, but her life depend on Zaraki.

Gin blinked doumbefoundedly as a pink petal landed on her head. "Hey! Atleast he gave us a nice flower." Gin said sarcastically as she picked the petal.

"Aww!" Gin shrieked as the petal cut her finger.

"What is it?" Zaraki unconsciously pulled her closer.

"The petal, it cut me."

Gin smiled widely as realization hit her. And just like on cue. The darkness was torn apart. Yes, torn, not faded smoothly like what just happen when Tousen injured by Gin's bankai. It really was ripped by a great force. Gin smiled gratefully to the man who was standing with all his high.

"Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

But then, everything blurred. Gin blinked to stay focus. It seemed the darkness loved him that day. Because she was blacked out as fast as Byakuya shunpo-ed to them.

(Las Noches)

"They do not show any move yet. I'm pretty sure of that, Aizen-sama." Zommari said.

Aizen nodded. That was good. That means those unidentified evolved hollows didn't make him any trouble for now. But truth to be told, they made him uneasy. "You are dismissed." Aizen said as he felt Tousen's reiatsu.

The espada sonido-ed outside just as Tousen shunpo-ed inside. The former shinigami saluted before straightened his posture.

"I wish to hear your report." Aizen said with serious tune.

"My humble apologize, I'm failed to kill Ichimaru Gin." Tousen said with a slight hint of fear in his voice.

Aizen was silent which made Tousen felt very uneasy. Cold sweat rolled down to his face. He couldn't figure out what kind of punishment he would get after failed his lord.

"It's okay." Aizen said which made Tousen snapped up his face though he couldn't see Aizen's face.

"Your pardon, Aizen-sama."

"I said it's okay. You're dismissed."

Tousen gaped slightly. He had imagined that he would get severe punishment since his failure was quite a big issue. He opened his mouth to questioning it but holding back. He didn't want to say something wrong that could cause his death sentence.

Tousen bowed. "Thank you so much." He said before shunpo-ed away.

"_I never expect you to be able kill her with restricted ability anyway."_ Aizen mused.

(Back to Soul Society)

"She is fine now. She will wake up tomorrow or just some hours again." Unohana said warmly to the captains. There were Kyoraku, Ukitake, Byakuya, and surprisingly Soutaicho.

There was awkward silence.

"Don't you think something is off?" Soutaicho said, breaking the silence.

"Like what?" Ukitake asked as he eyed the old man.

"Like why Aizen sent Tousen to kill Ichimaru-chan while he knows that Ichimaru's bankai has upperhand of Tousen's." Kyoraku stated. "She can easily break from Tousen's bankai. Isn't that what you want to say, Yama-jii?"

"But Gin is weaker." Ukitake reasoned.

"I think Aizen doesn't know her pregnancy." Unohana said.

"No, he knows. She has fought an arrancar. The news must be reaching his ears." Byakuya said.

"Yes, Aizen must have considered that Gin is weaker. But I think he has considered that other captain would come in help. Even though Tousen bought a device that Ichimaru has said, but still, we could see the evidence of commotion from afar." Kyoraku explained with lazy tune.

Soutaicho didn't say anything. His old pupil had said everything he wanted to say.

"You are right. He has hidden intention" Ukitake said as he put a thoughtful face. "But whatever it is, we should make Ichimaru away from battle. And keep an eye on her. Just in case Aizen attempting to kill her again."

"Agreed." Soutaicho said. "Kuchiki-taicho, I wish you to watch her for the time until we solve this."

Byakuya nodded. "I will."

Kyoraku sighed. "Things just get messed up. Too many to hold at once." Kyoraku whined. "But that is why we are here, ne?" he grinned.

* * *

Thanks for reading! And review if you have plenty of time.

…MintCa…


	11. Chapter 11

Yup yup! Here is the update. Hope you like it.

"I don't own Bleach and never make any money by this fic."

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"This is boring." A blonde young man sighed while sat on a big rock with a bored expression. He looked to his sides, plain darkness. He sighed again. "I need something to crush!" He yelled to nothing. But immediately holding back as he peered everywhere. He exhaled in relief. He didn't see any sign of his red haired partner.

He sat up before dusting his dark green pants. Soul Society would be a good place to get loose. He smirked. Since no one around to entertain him, he would get his entertainment by himself. Besides, there would be a time when he destroying all Soul Society along with his friends. So, what the difference if he crushed them now?

(Soul Society)

Inoue Orihime was in front of a door, a white door of division four care room. She knocked the door and turned the knob after hearing a voice inside that permit her to enter the room. She smiled as she took a seat besides the bed of the silver haired patient. Ukitake was in the other side of the bed while holding an apple, ready to peal it, himself was in care of his sickness as well.

"How is your training, Orihime-chan?" Gin asked warmly. She felt that herself grew kinder as her pregnancy went on.

"I think I'm becoming better everytime. I wish I can be worthy enough when the war comes." She said with a bit tune of disappointment.

Gin smiled before taking a slice of apple from Ukitake. The white haired man offered another slice to Orihime. "I'm sure you become better, Inoue-san. I watch your progress every day, together with Rukia." He smiled kindly.

"I try my best." Orihime lowered her head. "So I can help Kurosaki-kun."

Gin blinked in the middle of her chewing as she looked how Orihime looks when she spoke Ichigo's name. She recognized that look, she knew that look very much. That was the very same look she wore when she was younger, when she spoke Aizen's name. Gin smiled widely, but pretended to nothing as Ukitake's confused face was facing her. After she sure the white haired man back to his rambling she turned to Orihime and grinned to her. Gin's eyes told her that she had known everything which made Orihime blushed madly.

"Ichigo will be proud of you." Gin said out of nowhere which made Orihime blushed even more.

"Yes, he will." Ukitake agreed as he eyed the young girl.

"Um, how is your condition, Ichimaru-san?" Orihime asked, tried to distract the older woman.

"I'm fine. Much better than two days ago when I fought that traitor." Gin said bitterly at the last part.

"You was lucky, Zaraki came in time." Ukitake said.

"Yeah, he could kill me that time. But another time when I'm in my top condition I will surely turn him down." Gin said grudgingly. Her eye twitched in utter annoyance.

"Yes yes." Ukitake sweatdropped. "But remember this, no battle for you for now. You are not permitted to enter any battle, especially in the upcoming war."

"What?" Gin surprised. "But we need all forces we have."

"Soutaicho knows that, but still he wants you away from the war. Never show your face in the war. Remember that, Ichimaru."

"That ridiculous."

"That the most making sense order."

Gin huffed. "Alright, but let me accompany Orihime-chan when she back to living world."

"Only when another shinigami comes with you." Ukitake replied hastily.

"Aww, Ukitake-san, I'm not a weakling." Gin whined.

"But you are a trouble maker. Don't want taking any risk of you run away again." He smiled warmly. Ukitake held his laughter as he looked the expression that Ichimaru drew.

The door opened, revealing Isane Kotetsu. The tall woman bowed before speaking to Ukitake. "Time for your next check up, Ukitake-taicho."

"Oh yes, thanks for reminding me." Ukitake smiled warmly before standing and walking ahead of Isane. He peeped back before the door closed behind him. "Another time, Ichimaru. And beware of Shunsui, both of you."

Gin laughed and Orihime giggled by the warning. As the door closed, Gin turned to Orihime. "Have you told him?"

"W-what? And who?" Orihime stuttered.

Gin rolled her eyes. "Come on Orihime-chan, tell me." Gin was so eager.

"I-I haven't." Orihime lowered her head and decided that the floor was such a beautiful painting that needed to be observed.

"Aww, you have to-" Gin cut herself as all in sudden a flare of very extremely heavy and dark reiatsu came upon them, no, came upon Soul Society.

Gin snapped her head to the window as well as Orihime. The dark, heavy, and dangerous reiatsu was flaring nonstop. The reiatsu must not be a shinigami's, it ought to be hollow's since the aura was incredible dark. And the reiatsu was promising death to whoever comes near the source. Gin could hear that some shinigami outside were already faint by the huge pressure. Gin blinked as she realized that her hands were shaking lightly. She calmed herself by breathing long and deep, but still she couldn't help the cold sweat running from her forehead. Orihime beside her, trembling while holding herself as if to control her body.

"Is it arrancar's?" Came a voice from the other side of the window.

Gin climbed down slowly from her bed and walked to the window. She analyzed the reiatsu before shaking her head. "No, I think it's not arrancar's. This is much heavier, and darker." Gin said as she came face to face with the man that standing in the air close to the window. "And what are you doing out here?"

The man spun around and gave her his back. "No use doing papers in office since all officers are faint." Byakuya said.

"All of them?"

"Below second in commands." He answered. His eyes roamed over the sky but found nothing as the source of the intense reiatsu.

"Oh." Gin was a bit relieved because that meant Kira was alright.

"TAICHO!" Came another man's voice below them. Gin peered down and smiled widely as she waved to him.

"Izuru, long time no see!" But then her smile grew evil. "Back to your division, NOW." She scolded. Byakuya side glanced to her, she never scolded like that before.

"But taicho-"

"Izuru, who do you think is the most responsible person in Third Division now? Go back this instant." She said and her smile promised him a very bad prank if he didn't do what he was told.

Kira sighed, he looked to Byakuya. "Please make sure she didn't do any reckless thing again." He said before bowing and shunpo-ing back to Third Division.

"What was that?" Gin huffed playfully.

"So, whose reiatsu is this?" Byakuya asked.

"I don't have any clue. Never encounter like this one." Gin said as she tucked her hands in the sleeves of her white robe.

But then, just like the way it came, it vanished in all of sudden.

Gin blinked dumbfound. "Is that is?"

Byakuya came to the window frame before sitting on it. "If that was much heavier and darker than arrancar's, that means there is a greater threat for us than arrancar." He said.

Gin considered his statement for a second. But came out with nothing so she shrugged nonchalantly. "There will be come a time we have to deal with it though."

-thud-

"What was- Orihime!" Gin shrieked as she saw the fallen body of Inoue on the floor. She rushed to her side. "She must be faint because the pressure." Gin muttered.

Gin's face snapped up to Byakuya. "What the hell are you doing there?! Come here and help me get her to the bed!" Gin yelled to Byakuya. Byakuya frowned before coming to them and lifted Orihime from the floor. He eyed Gin who was worried. She never yelled to people like that.

"_Mood swing, huh?"_ Byakuya said in his mind as he placed the young girl on the bed.

(Hueco Mundo)

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING!!" A furious female voice rung all over the darker part of Hueco Mundo. The young woman form was shaking in anger. She really wanted to slap the blonde in front of her. Her face was nearly as red as her hair. She just recently pulled her friend back from Soul Society. She literally yanked his arm hard so the man was stumbling when they back to the dark dimension. She was sure that the blonde was causing huge terror in Soul Society, and also suspicion.

"I told you I was bored!" The blonde yelled in defense.

"That is not a good excuse to just popping out to Soul Society!"

"Then give me something to crush."

"DON'T BACK TALKING ME!"

The blonde silent, women could be very scary.

The women panted and put her hand on her chest. Seemed wanting to calm herself. "If Vanov knows, you dead."

"Don't tell him then."

"Zeo." The woman warned him. Her glare could easily quiet him. "Just don't be careless another time." She said. "And for your information, our reiatsu are very potent. Thus we can be tracked easily. Don't make them suspicious of our existence. Let them think we not exist in this damn world."

Zeo just shrugged. He acted as if he was nonchalant but he made a mental note of what she had said. That was true, until the time when they come out and take rule of the world, they had to hide their existence. That would be easier if they attack Soul Society when their opponent had no preparation whatsoever to fight against them. Though Las Noches had known them.

(Las Noches)

Aizen was staring off to the endless desert of Hueco Mundo. There was no interesting thing to look at anyway. Just then Zommari came up to the throne room. He kneeled as fast as he set his feet on the floor. Aizen took his interest to Zommari.

"Some news?"

"Yes, Aizen-sama. I have found out that one of the hollows has penetrated Soul Society."

"What?" Aizen frowned visibly, rare thing for the god.

"Yes, but just for a moment."

"But still, that means they can approach Soul Society." Aizen muttered darkly. "You dismissed."

Zommari nodded. "Hai, Aizen-sama." He said before using sonido away.

"_If they can enter Soul Society, there is no way Gotei 13 can protect Gin."_ He mused in his mind. _"So my plan of making her away from battle by sending Tousen to fight her is a futile. I have to take care of her myself."_

One week later

Soul Society

Kuchiki Manor

"It's unnecessary to babysit me." Gin said grudgingly through her devilish smile.

"Order is order. You have to stay here for awhile." Byakuya argued as he eyed the woman who was sitting beside a luxurious low table. Her crimson kimono was very beautiful on her and matched her pale skin just right.

Gin pouted as she put her hands around her stomach. "What the hell that old man thought? I can live on my own."

Byakuya sat on the other side of the table just as Rukia came to them. She was wearing a white kimono with pink petal pattern. While Byakuya was wearing plain dark blue kimono, but still looked expensive as hell. His kenseikan were off.

"I hope you enjoy your stay here, Ichimaru-san." Rukia politely said.

"Just don't cause any trouble here." Byakuya said coldly. A cup of warm tea was placed in front of him, as well as the other two companions of him.

Gin's eyebrows twitched in annoyance and her annoyed smile grew. That man couldn't be worse.

"Excuse me, Nii-sama, Ichimaru-san." Rukia bowed as her chappy phone rang. Something happened in the real world. Byakuya nodded while Gin just smiled to her. After Rukia's departure, a silent came to them. Gin was lost in her thought. Byakuya could see that since the woman was eyeing the pond with dull eyes.

"Am I that bad?" Gin said in all of sudden. Her head rest on her palm, her elbow on the table. "So the man that once loved me turns hating me till he wants to kill me." She said, hurt edging in her voice.

Byakuya was speechless. He didn't find any words that perhaps make the other feel better. But silent seemed better than saying something wrong. Where was Rukia in the very time when he needed her?

"Sometimes, I think it'd better if he was dead that time." She said, a tear rolled down on her face. At that Byakuya held his breath, he never dealt with this kind of thing. And now what? What did he suppose to do?

"But then, if he was dead…" Gin trailed before facing Byakuya. More tears came out though her face was expressionless. "I couldn't see him again. That hurts a lot too."

Gin blinked the tears. "I want to see him again. But, what should I do if I meet him?" Gin asked to no one.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes to Gin. Something was wrong with her.

"As a Gotei 13 member, I have to fight him." Gin's face was confused. She seemed lost in her thoughts, deeply lost. "But, can I?"

Byakuya raised from his seat slowly. He could see the hidden hysteria inside of Gin. And he knew she would just explode. He approached her slowly and she seemed not notice him. It seemed she was not there right then. That proved Byakuya's thought even more.

"I love him, I love him very much. But he hates me." Gin sobbed now. Her eyes widened. "He wants to kill me, wants to kill my baby. What should I do if I meet him? I-I can't fight him, I love him!"

"Snap out of it, Ichimaru." Byakuya grabbed her arms and shook her lightly. He stared deeply to her eyes but Gin's eyes were dull by misery that she had hidden for all that time.

"I want to see him again." Gin trailed.

"Ichimaru."

"I love him."

"Gin." Now Byakuya was very serious.

"I want him to hold me again."

"GIN!!"

Gin gasped before blinking few times. Her tears flowed down to her hands. She seemed confused as she stared up to Byakuya. Byakuya let out a silent sigh because he could see life from the red orbs in front of him.

Gin smiled apologetically, "Sorry." She wiped her eyes. "I was lost, was I?"

Byakuya nodded once. He never let her out of his sight. Her arms still in his grasp.

"I can't help it, Byakuya." She let out a desperate sigh. "Everything just stresses me out." She sobbed.

Gin couldn't help it anymore, she broke right there and then. She cried her eyes out as Byakuya held her securely against his chest. Gin wailed desperately, she let her frustration out more and more as Byakuya soothed her by caressing her head softly.

Gin cried like forever, but eventually she stopped. Because she fell asleep, tired with crying so much. Byakuya looked down to the woman in his arms. He lifted her slowly from the floor and carried her to her room. Hopefully she would be better when she awoke.

"Sorry, Gin. I know you still love him." Byakuya said to the sleeping form of Gin as he put the blanket over her body. "But I will never let Aizen set a single finger on you again."

* * *

Yup, Thanks for reading!

…MintCa…


	12. Chapter 12

Heyya! Thank you so much for your reviews! I love them! This is the new chapter and I hope you like it. By the way, note that I have changed my penname.

Disclaimer "I don't own Bleach and never make any money by this fic."

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Gin's days were no longer as miserable as before. She had some servants in Kuchiki manor that kept her company and made her mind busy with the baby things. The servants even offered her to knit her sweaters for the unborn baby. Today was exactly the sixth month of her pregnancy. Unohana kept checking her more frequently while Isane stayed beside Unohana with excitement clear in her face.

Her stay was not too eventful. But she definitely laughed a lot during her stay since Yachiru came to her almost every day. And every day she had a visitor. Even Mayuri! Just then she found out that Yamamoto has ordered them to keep her company when Kuchiki Byakuya was not there. Who knows if Aizen send someone other in attempt of killing her again.

Gin walked toward the captain office of Sixth Division. She wanted to tell Byakuya that she would assist Orihime to go back to the living world. The man kinda freaking out when he can't find Gin in his manor when he comes home.

"Byakuya!" Gin called while waved her hand dismissedly to some lower ranked officers who bowed to her.

"Ichimaru." He narrowed his eyes.

"I'm out, okay. Want to accompany Orihime-chan back to the living world."

"Who will be there?"

"Me and Orihime of course." She chirped.

"Just you two?" Byakuya frowned. "No."

"Come on, I have promised her." Gin whined.

"Fine, but I want someone assist you two."

"Great, Ukitake-san can manage that." Gin said as she claspped her palms together.

(Las Noches)

Ulquiorra stood passively in front of the God and ruler of Hueco Mundo. Grimmjow, Yammy, Wonderweis, and Luppi had settled off to the living world to play their role.

"Bring that girl to me." Aizen smirked coldly to Ulquiorra.

"Hai, Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra said before stepping away slowly from throne room. He would kill everyone stand in his way.

(Soul Society)

"Thank you so much for all your help, Ukitake-san." Orihime said cheerfully. Gin was by her side, rubbing her stomach.

"That's nothing. Please be careful."

"Hai." She beamed.

"You too, Gin." Ukitake muttered. Gin replied with a nod. "And I want you back here before evening." He added firmly.

"Yes yes." Gin answered playfully. "Let's go."

Orihime and another shinigami stepped inside to the Senkai gate after Gin. Orihime got excited and would show everyone how far she advanced. She really wanted to help the other in the upcoming battle. She didn't want to just sitting around, see them fighting, and waiting for the war end.

Gin stopped abruptly which made the other shinigami in their group took defensive stance. Her sense caught a bad reiatsu coming onto them. But she couldn't put a finger on what the coming thing was. She tried to focused more.

"Ichimaru-taicho?" The shinigami inquired.

"What is it, Ichimaru-san?" Inoue asked nervously.

Gin bit her bottom lip before putting her cheerful facade. "Let's get going. Just my feeling."

"O-oh." Inoue dumbstruck.

They walked again. This time Gin's red eyes roamed around. Looked for something she didn't even know. She could tell there was a dark and heavy reiatsu close to them. But the owner was hiding the reiatsu all too well.

Gin turned around as she heard Orihime gasping. A horror look on her face, the other shinigami mimicking her expression.

"Come with me, woman."

A cold voice reached Gin's ears. Gin's eyes widened just momentarily in surprise. She controlled her heartbeat before turning around and grinning. She eyed the man, a remnant of hollow skull on the side of head, definitely an Arrancar.

"Sorry, you are not my type." she said with mocking tone.

"I was speaking with the orange haired woman." He said flatly.

Gin glanced to Orihime and the shinigami. Atleast Gin brought Shinso with her. But she was in no shape to fight. That was what Unohana said.

"What if she didn't want to come with you?" Gin asked sarcastically.

Just in a flash, a green cero shot past her to the screaming shinigami. The man's body ripped obnoxiously by the force. Inoue eyes widened and her mouth agape. She wanted to scream by the terrifying scene, but no sound came out.

"That was an instance, of what will happen to your friends if you do not come with me."

"What do you want from her?" Gin asked, her grin still present, she seemed not bothered by his action.

"This is Aizen-sama's order. I have no right questioning his order." Ulquiorra stated.

Gin's eyes narrowed. Now he after Orihime. What was on his mind? Orihime had nothing against him but why he still bother to take her.

"Wh-what?" The poor girl stuttered. Gin could hear fear in her voice. Fear for her friend's safety.

"Calm down, Orihime-chan. I won't let him." Gin said as she gave her a side glance.

"But, Ichimaru-san, you-"

"It's okay." Gin said as she slid out her Shinso from its sheath. Gin gave her best cold eyes to the arrancar but he just stood passively.

(With Ichigo)

"I'm going!" Ichigo yelled for the umpteenth.

"No, you're not!" Hiyori yelled back.

"My friends in danger!"

"Whatever, just NO!"

"Whatever! I'm going!" He said for final and took off from the place.

Shinji hissed in annoyance. Ichigo barely could hold his mask for 15 second and now he wanted to face the arrancar, reckless.

"Oi, Shinji! What now?" Hiyori yelled.

Shinji huffed. He walked toward the exit door without forgetting his zanpakuto. He had to make sure everything would be okay.

(Back to the inside of Senkaimon)

"Ichimaru-san! Stop it!" Orihime screamed. She didn't want the fight continued. She had enough. "I will be okay, just stop fighting him!"

"No, Orihime-chan. I will not let this creature take you!" Gin said as she crossed sword with Ulquiorra.

They continued the sword-clashing.

"STOP IT! I'M GOING WITH HIM!" Orihime screamed, instantly made both of them stilled.

"I'm going with you, arrancar. But please let me heal this shinigami first. Also let Ichimaru-san back to Soul Society safely." She pleaded.

"Orihime-chan!" Gin yelled, her eyebrows furrowed.

"No, it's okay." Orihime stated firmly before calling her fairies out and heal the shinigami.

Ulquiorra just stood still. Good sign, wasn't it?

Fifteen minutes later, Orihime was gone to the endless darkness with the green eyed arrancar. Her fists tight. The other shinigami was standing slightly behind her. She failed to protect Orihime.

"Ichimaru-taicho, isn't better if we go back now?" The man said.

Gin glanced to him with frightening gaze from her slit eyes. She was somewhat annoyed that she failed to help Orihime and this shinigami wanted her go back. The shinigami jumped and gulped by the captain gaze.

"You, go back yourself and tell Ukitake-taicho about this." Gin said before walking away to the opposite direction of Soul Society.

"H-hai!" The shinigami bowed before frowned. The woman was walking to the direction of Living world. But he opted to do what he was told than asking her.

Finally she reached the human world gate. The gate opened and revealed outrageous group of reiatsus. Some of them were dark and the other were shinigami's.

"What the hell?" Gin said before shunpo-ing to the nearest reiatsu location. But she was stopped by a hand grabbed her arm.

Gin was beyond annoyed right then. She yanked her arm but found that the hand was tightly clutched her arm. Gin wanted to bark a curse, but the curse choked away midway.

Her eyes widened, her heartbeat went faster and beat harder. Her mouth agape. She knew that she had to ran or anything, but she couldn't even move a muscle. Not against this man.

(With Shinji)

Shinji sighed. Man, that was really reckless. But he relieved a bit because the blue haired arrancar lost his arm. That meant Ichigo and him were equal. But he stayed and watching them from afar, just in case.

A slight reiatsu startled him. He knew that reiatsu. Although the owner was hiding it but he could feel the faint reiatsu. Shinji frowned. No one in the world the owner would come to the living world now! But then, he could feel it clearly.

What did he want to do in the living world now?

Shinji always thought that the man would show up in the war, but not now.

Shinji gritted his teeth before going away from his spot. A furious glint danced in his eyes. He would confront him. That man, the very person who had made him become vizard. Shinji spoke his name with so much venom.

"Aizen Sousuke."

* * *

Thank for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

First of all I want to apologize about the very late update I put on this story. But my college kills my time and I have no time whatsoever to do something for fun. Just now the practical works have completely done so I have free time. Once again sorry. From now on I'll try to make it up. But considering I still have some subjects left, I might not upload for quite long time.

And "I don't own Bleach and never make any money by this fic"

0----------------------------0

**Chapter 13**

Wide eyes stared deeply in shock to his own brown eyes. He could see the fear and shock radiated from her eyes. And there was something in her eyes he couldn't identify. Was that despair? No, maybe hatred. Ought to be hatred.

"So... Sosuke?" she said hesitantly. Her arm felt limp in his grip.

Playful smile was on his face. "Long time no see, Gin."

They just stared to each other. Nothing could come out from Gin's lips. Even a whimper. As if she would do whimper.

"You, come with me." Aizen said firmly.

"What?" Gin's mind was racing. After he just dumped her like she was nothing and now he so easily demanded her to come with him. She began to glare.

At this Aizen smirked. So she didn't break down. Aizen sighed mentally, in relief.

All of sudden a dark reiatsu raged around them. Gin was narrowing her eyes through Aizen's shoulder. Aizen himself knew something was up behind him. And though the reiatsu was dark, he could tell that the reiatsu was familiar to him. He turned around slowly. Eyes fixed to a masked shinigami.

"Hirako-taicho, it's been long time." He said with a very obvious fake smile.

"Hirako-taicho?" Gin gasped in surprise. Her eyes wide to the vizard. Her mind reeled back to the time when she just been graduated from academy and had been recruited to the Fifth Division instantly. Besides, Urahara had told her about the vizards too. She began trashing about and eagerly yelled. "Is that really you, Hirako-taicho?"

"You bastard." Shinji hissed dangerously under his breath. "Let her go."

And just like on clue, Gin bite Aizen's hand. The man jerked his hand half in surprise and half because the sting pain. Gin grinned victoriously before shunpo-ing away, beside Shinji.

"I thought you were dead." Gin said with a mocking smile.

Shinji could feel his eyebrow twitching. "Wipe your smile, Silver brat."

"I'm not a brat anymore." Gin pouted playfully. "Anyway, we have something more important to be concerned with." Gin turned to Aizen's direction. Her fingers already around the hilt of Shinso.

"Back off, Ichimaru. I'll take him on." Shinji said.

"Nani?" Gin whined but backing off nonetheless. She knew this fight was going to be dangerous and she was in no shape, atleast not enough for that.

"Ichimaru." Shinji called.

"Hn?" Gin tilted her head to the side.

"Aren't you... terrified of me? With this mask?"

There was a quite long silence. Until Gin smiled sincerely. "I've heard it from Urahara-san. So don't worry. The matter is you are alright."

Shinji peeked from his shoulder. Gratefully stared to the young woman.

"Well, can't say you all alright because Sosuke may kick your ass now~" Gin added, her sly smile presented. Shinji's eyebrow twitched under his hollow mask. _"That brat..." _He roughed in his mind.

"I have enough with your chat..." Aizen said right beside Shinji's ear. The masked man narrowed his eyes dangerously. However he had expected that move. But he didn't expect, that Aizen had aimed the yellow rope bakudo around Gin. Gin furrowed her eyebrows in annoyance. Who did he think she was? A weakling who could be stopped by this mere rope.

"Ikorose, Shinso." She called before the said zanpakuto cut the rope easily.

"I'm your opponent, dammit!" Hirako roared as he dashed off to Aizen. "Get lost, Silver brat." Hirako said with a clashing noise as the backsound.

"You are not telling a captain to run from a fight." Gin muttered with her slitted eyes. Her expression clearly showed annoyance. Her hormones didn't help either.

"Just go!"

"No."

"Go, dammit!"

"Hell no~"

"Why you..." Shinji trailed as he pushed Aizen's sword aside. "Fine. If you're not going, I and he will." Shinji said as he put so much force in his footing before pushing forward to Aizen. The brown haired man seemed fazed by the force he received. They was dragged for a good distance from Gin.

"Well, that was Hirako-taicho for ya." Gin smiled slyly. She giggled mentally as she remembered the face he was making when she objected to get away from their fight.

"I can't believe he really did that."

Gin's eyebrows furrowed deeply as she heard the voice. She didn't recognize the voice. And she didn't feel the arrancar's presence before. How could he hide his reiatsu like that?

"I thought he was joking when he said he will act as a decoy." the brown haired arrancar said from atop of a building.

Gin turned slowly. The arrancar was no more three feet away from her in a blink of eyes. "May I ask who you are?" Gin asked, tried her best to get his nervousness at bay. She could feel that the arrancar in front of her was not an ordinary one. He was special, even for the green eyed arrancar she faced before. This brown haired male arrancar was beyond Ulquiorra's level.

"Starrk. Primera espada." the arrancar said as he looked down to Gin. But his eyes showed no bad intention. The eyes just... Plain stared to hers.

"Any problem with me?" she asked again.

"No, but Aizen-sama orders me to take you." Starrk said before using sonido.

"Shit." Gin turned around swiftly but the arrancar already injected something to her arm. "You... What was that?" Gin trailed as her vision became blurry.

"It's Szayel's thing. Don't ask me." the man said as he took Gin in his arms. Gin was unconscious in no time.

A garganta gate opened with a little girl ran toward him. "How is she?" The girl asked as she eyed the woman in Starrk's arms.

"She is okay. Let's go back, I'm sleepy."

"Tch, as if you ever not sleepy." the girl roughed as she followed Starrk who was heading to Las Noches.

(With Aizen and Shinji)

"What's so funny?" Hirako hissed as Aizen chuckled.

"I just didn't expect you will show up. I thought it would be Urahara or Yoruichi."

"Huh, I won't let a change to give you a payback slip away." he rushed forward again. Ready to slash him.

"What a careless move." Aizen-said with a calm mocking smile.

But then, Aizen's heart had been pierched with Shinji's sword from behind. The brown haired man's eyes wide in surprise. He glared back to Shinji who smiled wickedly.

"I don't think so." Shinji said with a winning tone.

"But I still think the otherwise." Aizen-said as he smirked though a trail of blood came out from the tip of his lips.

Shinji frowned. What was that mean?

But Shinji was too late, he just realized that he had been trapped in Kyoka Suigetsu illusion.

"Later, Hirako-taicho."

Shinji ticked before turning his head up to see Aizen aimed a blue ball energy hadou to him from above. The vizard spontaneously used shunpo to avoid the shooting. Shinji gritted his teeth as he saw that Aizen had opened a garganta through the mass of smoke before him. And as the smoke clear, Aizen was nowhere to be seen.

0----------------------------0

Thanks for reading and please review.


	14. Chapter 14

Okay, thanks for your reviews on the previous chapter and I hope you like this chapter.

Firstly, I'm very bad in describing things, especially clothing. So I just drew Gin in her Las Noches outfit, here is the link: mintca. deviantart. com/ art/ Female-Gin-Las-Noches-outfit-136626276 (FFn won't let us put on a link in a story, so in order for it not vanished, I put some spaces in the link, just backspace them)

0-0

**Chapter 14**

Cold

That was the first thing she was aware of. The smoothness beneath her made her quite comfortable inside the unfamiliar cold. The circumstance almost sending a shiver to her spine. Almost.

"She is awake." a girly voice hushed beside her ear.

Gin growned, she had never heard that voice before. Then she heard someone stepped closer to her.

"Are you sure?" the male voice asked.

"Yes." The girl said a bit too enthusiastically.

Gin groaned softly just to indicate that she was indeed awake. The man hmph-ed at that. Gin felt a but dizzy, maybe because the drug she just get injected before. Oh yes, she had been caught by an arrancar. That meant she was a prisoner now. Gin subsconciously ran her palm on her swollen belly. She could feel her baby.

"How are you feeling." a little girly voice asked. The girl heard a bit unsure.

Gin cracked her eyes open a bit. The girl's face showed genuine concern. While the brown haired man behind her, which she immediately recognized as the arrancar before, was standing and stared uninterested to her.

"Who are you?" Gin asked with a creepy smile on her face.

The expression seemed affecting the little girl, but not the man. "She's Lilynete." the man said.

"And you are... Starrk?"

The man nodded.

Gin sat up, ignored the little girl as her attention drew to Starrk. "What does he want from me?" Gin asked right to the point.

Starrk shrugged. "We never questioning his order."

Gin stared through her slitted eyes, she knew that man wasn't lying. So she decided to take a look of her room. The room was spacious, much more spacious than her own room. The wall and floor were plain white, no ornaments whatsoever to decorate the room. A huge glass window in the opposite of her bed so she could see the endless and colorless desert of Hueco Mundo.

"Are you hungry?" The pink eyed girl asked. "I'll bring you food."

Gin eyed the little girl. How come this arrancar seemed so kind to her? Gin smiled and nodded. She could see that Lilynette had no bad intention toward her.

The girl rushed out from the room. That left her with Starrk only. They stared to each other. A bored stare and slitted eyes met. Then Starrk started to speak.

"What is it you to Aizen-sama?" Starrk asked.

Gin blinked. "What?"

"With your state," Starrk drifted his eyes to Gin's stomach. "you have no use for this upcoming war."

Gin's eyebrow twitched. "Oh, sue me for being useless. What exactly do you imply?"

"He ordered me to snatch you from Soul Society. Unharmed."

"So?" Gin quirked her eyebrows.

"He just wants to keep you here."

"I don't understand what are you babbling about." Gin said as she tried to stand up.

"Here ya go." Lilynette appeared from the door with a tray of meal. A wide smile on her face.

Gin smiled as she saw the genuine smile on Lilynette face. She was an arrancar, supposed to be an enemy to shinigami. Yet she was so kind to her. And a bit enthusiastic. But genuinely kind to her.

"I don't know what do you like, but I've seen Aizen-sama and Tousen eat some of these. So I think you may like them too." Lilynette said with a little hope in her voice.

Gin grinned. "They look delicious, may as well their taste." Gin said, encouraging the arrancar.

Gin was eating her meal and Lilynette by her side, asked something or told her things now and then. Even though they looked get along together, yet Starrk couldn't help but eyeing them carefully. He still didn't trust the shinigami wholly. And he didn't want something happen to his only fraccion.

In the other side, Gin was enjoying her meal. Not entirely 'enjoying' since she kept an eye for the only male in the room for the entire time. She won't let her guard down. She was sure the girl was harmless. But the man, very very far from harmless.

"Thanks for the food." Gin said playfully as she finished her meal. Lilynette immediately took the tray.

"Glad you like it." The girl said before frowning.

That didn't go unnoticed by Gin. "What is it?" she asked with a small playful pout.

"Can I..." Lilynette hesitated.

"Yes?"

"Can I keep you company once in a while?" Lilynette blushed.

Gin chuckled by the girl timidness. "Of course. I'll be happy."

Just then a loud crash came from the outside of the door. What was that?

Gin frowned, she couldn't understand why she couldn't feel the reiatsu outside, it always easier to her than average shinigami to sense reiatsu. Lilynette was shouting to Starrk for letting his guard down and didn't see it coming. The man just answered her by telling that the whole walls in the room was like reiatsu barrier, which made them couldn't feel reiatsu from outside. Oh, that answered Gin's wonderment too.

The door was opened harshly, followed by a loud shout. "MOMMA BELLY! WE HAVE SOMETHING TO SETTLE!"

Silence

There was, in front of the door, standing a blue haired arrancar with a '6' tattoo on his back. The Sexta espada.

Gin tilted her head and made an innocent face. "Do I know you?"

And he snapped.

"Don't act innocent! You-"

"What the hell do you think you are doing, Grimmjow!" Lilynette yelled as she flew forward and kicked Grimmjow on his gut.

Grimmjow's breath was taken out by the kick. The man's eye twitched in annoyance. "Why you little-"

"It's Starrk territory!"

"I don't care!"

"He will kick your ass!"

"And I kick yours!" Grimmjow roared as he rushed forward and ready to kick the small girl.

They wrestled on the floor.

Starrk sighed, he was far too lazy to separate them, but a devil smile and a mischevious glint in Gin's eyes triggered him to did so. He didn't know but something about the woman was creepy.

"Grimmjow, Lilynette, stop it right now." He said that calmly, but succeed to stop them nonetheless. Gin pouted when the wrestling show ended.

"What are you doing here anyway." Grimmjow asked as he adjusted his jacket.

"She is under my surveillance. Besides, like Lilynette said this is my territory."

"I don't care."

"Grimmjow, I outrank you."

"So?"

Starrk sighed. "Don't make a commotion more than you have done, will you?"

"I will make a rematch with her! I've lost may arm." Grimmjow hissed at the last part. She eyed the woman with disgrace.

"But I can see your arms are intact." Starrk said.

"Well, if it's not because the strawberry blonde girl, I wouldn't have my arm ba-"

"Where is Orihime?" Gin muttered darkly with her creepy grin. In a blink of eyes she was in front of Grimmjow and gripped the jacket of his. Her reiatsu pressure was pressing hard to the barrier. Starrk and Grimmjow could feel the extreme pressure of her reiatsu. They realized something, the woman was not someone you wanted to mess with.

"Answer me, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

"Tch, she is fine somewhere around here. If you don't mind, hands off." The blue haired stated as he looked down to the smaller form in front of him.

Gin eyed him for awhile before releasing him. "Will she be okay?"

"I think so." Grimmjow said while adjusted his jacket. "Aizen needs her power."

"Fine." Gin said as she stepped away. She looked to a mirror. Just then she realized that her outfit was changed somehow. It consisted only with black and white garments.

"This is the last warn, get out from here, Grimmjow."

"I won't, I don't care with your rank." Grimmjow said as his hand reached Pantera. "If a fight it takes for you letting me settle my fight with her, then I will gladly comply."

"Tch." Was all Starrk said.

"Grimmjow, you idiot." Lilynette mumbled.

Gin just tilted her head. She knew, Grimmjow was no match to Starrk.

"Grind, Pantera!" Grimmjow shouted with a cocky smirk. He released a torrent of spiritual power that caused tremendous gusts of wind in the immediate vicinity. Gin was amazed by the beautiful colour of the reiatsu while Starrk stared uninterestedly. Lilynette was annoyed, did Grimmjow have any respect to his superiors? Obviously not.

When the wind was disappeared, Grimmjow's figure finally came into view with his ressurrected form. Long blue hair, with two cat ears. Grimmjow smirked to Starrk, he had never gotten any change to spar with the number one. So it kind of exciting him.

"Come on, Starrk."

Starrk sighed. "Do you aware this place is just a bedroom? You want to fight me... Here?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yes! So prepare yourself for the wors-"

"KITTYYYY!" Gin squealed loudly before attaching herself to Grimmjow's back. "Aww~" She cooed as she took a fluffy ear in her hand and play with it.

"Wha-what the hell! Get o-" Once again, Grimmjow was interupted, but this time by a deadly (literally) serious and dangerous Starrk. A sword was pointed straight to his neck.

"Do not harm her in any way. It's my duty to keep an eye on her and also protect her. Understood?" a glint of death was present clearly in Starrk's eyes, and Grimmjow didn't want to mess with this Starrk.

"Fine, dammit. But at least tell her to get off of me." Grimmjow said as he raised his hands in front of his chest in defense.

Starrk sighed as he drew back his sword. "Ichimaru, please let him go."

"No." Gin pouted as he clung to Grimmjow tighter. This made the blue haired kitty-like arrancar stiff. "I want this Kitty."

"I'm not Kitty!" Grimmjow spat the last part.

"But for me you are Kitty." Gin said as her voice went lower, a cold and dark feeling was creeping to either Grimmjow's and Starrk's spines. Gin opened her eyes slowly but in intimidating way. "Get it?" She whispered.

"Ha-hai!"

"Good. Now, to bed. It's tiring when I have to cling to you like this." Gin grinned.

_"She is nuts." _was went through Lilynette's mind.

(Later that evening)

"Starrk! You are late already, hurry!" Lilynette yelled as she shoved the brown haired arrancar roughly.

"The door is right in front of us, no need to rush." Starrk calmly said.

He opened the door after Lilynette went away. The room was filled with 8 of the espada and Aizen and Tousen. Their eyes set firmly on him. He walked calmly to them.

"Very well, so we just need to wait for the sexta." Aizen said as Tousen poured tea into his cup.

"No need to wait him, he won't come so let start this meeting already." Starrk said as he set his chin to his palm.

"And the reason?" Aizen asked calmly, though the arrancar could feel venom in his voice.

"He is with Ichimaru-sama and the mad woman won't let him go." at this, one of Aizen's eyebrows twitched ever sooooo slightly. The espada in the room could feel the building rage, excluding the oblivious Starrk.

"She takes him in her bed..." Starrk said casually, at this Nnoitra eye widened, Szayel's ear twitched in interest.

"...playing and rubbing him," and at this Hallibel turned slowly to Starrk with 'whaat?' expression on her face, Barragan choked on his cup, and Yammy snickered.

"and Grimmjow can only purr." He finished. At this Ulquiorra just minded _"Cats..."_

Tousen's face was decorated with terrified sweat dots. And Aizen still calmly smiled as ever.

Aizen then stood up, walked to Tousen. "You, tell them what I have said to you." He said before walked out from the room.

"Huh? The meeting canceled?" Starrk asked to all the espada who was staring at him with unbelief and shock. "What?"

"Do you aware how wrong that sounds?" Szayel asked.

Starrk blinked. "Which one? 'the meeting canceled'?"

A simultan sighs were heard.

(With Gin)

-purr-

-purr-

"Aww, you are purring"

"No, I'm not. And I do not purr. And will nev-"

(rubbed behind Grimmjow's ear)

-purr-

-purr-

"Yeah, you do not purr." Gin chuckled.

0-0

Yup, that is! And Thanks for reading. Now review this story because it can affect my writing speed. Reviews make author writing faster and more. ;)

…MintCa…


	15. Chapter 15

Heyya all! Thanks for your reviews for the previous chapter. And sorry for the late update. This is the new chapter. Hope you will like it.

"I don't own Bleach and never make any money by this fic."

* * *

**Chapter 15**

It was the next day, or supposed to be the next day after Gin was brought there. Gin woke up slowly. She contemplated her surrounding and found that the room was empty. No Starrk nor his fraccion. But like on clue, the white door of her room opened by Lilynette. The girl smiled to her before walking to her bed.

"I bring your breakfast." Lilynette said as Starrk entered the room with a tray of food. His face showed annoyance.

Gin quirked an eyebrow. "Wow, the espada bring me food instead of his fraccion."

"Yeah," Starrk said as he put the tray on the end table beside the bed. "She really has behaviour and respect issues."

Lilynette just stuck her tongue out.

Gin chuckled before taking a spoon and digging into her breakfast. But she stopped, with thoughtful face.

Lilynette and Starrk looked up to her (or for Starrk's case looked down).

"May I see Orihime?" Gin asked while still eyeing her breakfast.

There was a cold silent in the room. From Grimmjow's information she knew that Aizen wouldn't do any harm to her since she had what Aizen considered as interesting and useful. But still, she wanted to see her and made sure her well being by her own eyes.

"I can't promise you anything since Ulquiorra was appointed to be her guard. But I'll try." Starrk said, cutting off the heavy silence in the room.

Gin nodded once before continuing with her meal. Her thought was nowhere near there, but roaming to all places she wished to be there. Such as Orihime's place, and of course, Soul Society.

(In Soul Society)

The captains but Soutaicho were standing in front of a senkai gate. They were wearing same expression; serious.

Except for Byakuya, who had an additional expression over his face; angry to himself. And Ukitake, with his guilt for Ichimaru.

"Just like our expectation, Kurosaki Ichigo has gone to Hueco Mundo." Soutaicho came to the group all of sudden with his lieutenant behind him.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get moving to the living world, shall we?" Kyoraku said with his carefree tone.

Every captain nodded before stepping in to the senkai gate. While in the living world, Urahara Kisuke had been busy for preparing a Garganta gate for The Captains who would leave for Hueco Mundo as reinforcement.

(Back to Las Noches)

Heavy footsteps came to Ulquiorra's direction. He was standing in front of a big white door and facing the deserted desert of Hueco Mundo. The fake sun was blinding enough but didn't make any grimace out on Ulquiorra's face.

"Ichimaru wants to see her." Starrk said simply. His hands inside his hakama pocket. The mentioned woman was behind him, smiled creepily while rubbing her stomach.

"For what?" he asked.

Starrk turned his head to Gin, as if to ask her the same question. "Just want to check he-"

"She is fi-"

"With my own eyes." Gin said in the final after some 'cutting match' between them. She had grown a dislike to the green eyed arrancar.

After a moment, Ulquiorra finally nodded before sidestepping, allowing the shinigami and her guard come to the room. The door opened just as the two stood in front of Orihime's room. The girl looked startled, she didn't expect of having another visitor this soon. Her face lit up as she recognized her visitor.

"I-Ichimaru-san." She muttered.

Gin nodded once before stepped in to the room. Starrk was in the door way before stepped in as well. Gin was a bit perturbed with no privacy given for her and Orihime. But it was okay, it wasn't like they were going to say something secretive.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks for visiting me." Orihime said, already in the verge of tears.

"Nah, after I come for ya and now you want to tear up? Lighten a bit!" Gin cheered.

"H-hai!" Inoue said as she wiped her tear from the corner of her eye.

There was a huge white couch. The pregnant woman thought it would be very nice to have her aching back on the backrest of the couch. So Gin went to the couch, followed by Orihime and Starrk who just stood still in some random corner.

"Did he say something? Something hurt you?" Gin asked through her slitted eyes.

"No, nothing." Orihime said sadly. "I just miss my friends." "_And Kurosaki-kun."_ She added in her mind.

"I see…" Gin trailed, she smiled a bit. Honestly she didn't have any idea of how to take them out of there. "I'm sure someone will get us out of here." Gin said.

"I-Ichimaru-san." Orihime whispered worriedly as her eyes directed to Starrk.

Gin followed her eyes before chuckling. "It's okay, Orihime. Starrk has no interest over this. Besides, it's not like we are planning an escape."

A grunt from the male was their reply.

"Ichimaru-san, why are you so positive that we are going out from here?" Orihime asked with a hint of hope in her voice.

Gin sideglanced her. "Do you love Ichigo?"

Orihime blushed at the mention of the name. The girl stuttered before whispering a shy 'yes.'

"Then I can tell that you trust him, right?"

Orihime nodded. The love spark in her eyes told Gin everything.

"Just wait for him, he will definitely come for you."

The big white door was opened in all of sudden. Ulquiorra's figure then came into the room. His emotionless eyes stared to the Primera. "Aizen-sama wishes you presence, Starrk-san." He said.

The said arrancar raised his eyebrows. He stared to Gin for awhile before turning back to Ulquiorra. "Don't let Ichimaru leave this room before I'm back." He said before walking away.

"Hai." Ulquiorra replied before walking after him and closed the door behind him.

Starrk knew very well why Aizen appointed him to become Gin's guardian. It wasn't like she needed supreme protection, but she had to be supervised thoroughly in order for her to not getting away. And as far as Aizen's knowledge, the woman could take down the Espada from Hallibel below (with much force for her side). But due to her current condition, maybe Hallibel would be a fair opponent for her. And Aizen knew Gin would easily get under the skin of the female espada. Same case with Barragan. So it left only Starrk as his only option.

Starrk only hoped for Ulquiorra to not lose his temper and fell straight to any trap of Gin's while he was away. He learned that crawling under people's skin was a battle tactic for Gin.

(Back to Gin and Orihime)

They were all chatting and having good time. At least Gin was sure that the girl wouldn't be too depressed. She liked the girl a lot. Orihime was kind, softhearted, and naturally beautiful. She didn't need to act like someone for being the center of male's attention, she just didn't aware of that herself. Gin wouldn't stay still if something hurt or break the girl.

"Oh, Ichimaru-san, would you tell me about your old days in academy? Rangiku-san told me that you were a bit of troublemaker." Orihime innocently said.

"Huh? I wasn't. That's a slander." Gin pouted playfully. "I was just a big prankster." She grinned.

"Oh." Was Orihime smart reply.

"And that was the time when I fall for him." Gin said with afar look.

(Flashback)

"Cut it out, Gin." an annoyed twitch was presented on his eyebrow.

"Why would I? Your hair is very soft." Gin cooed mockingly as she tugged the taller boy's hair.

"I said stop it!" the boy finally snapped as he swayed his zanpakuto to Gin.

Gin jumped backward to avoid the attack. "Nah, don't be so worked up. I was admiring your hair, which looks like women's." Gin grinned.

A vein popped. "It doesn't." he growled.

"Gi-Gin, stop it already." Matsumoto was fidgeting on her spot. She could feel the building rage of the noble boy.

"It's getting interesting, Ran-chan." Gin chuckled. "Isn't it, Byakuya?"

"You better learn to shut your mouth, Gin!" Byakuya shouted as he used shunpo and then pinched her cheek hard.

"Ouch! It hurts! It hurts! Dammit!" Gin yelled as she tried to slap the hand away to no avail.

"That what you get for messing with me." Byakuya smiled with victory.

"Temeeee!" Gin yelled before kicking Byakuya in his groin.

Byakuya groaned painfully as he sank to his knees while clutched a certain part of his body. He glared straigth to Gin but fail as the pain in his crotch came again.

"Kuchiki-san!" Rangiku yelled. "Gin, that was too much!" She turned around.

"And that for messing with me." Gin said to Byakuya, ignoring Matsumoto completely.

"You messed with me first!" Byakuya said from the floor.

"What the ruckus?" a deep male voice asked behind the scene. Byakuya turned to him with still pain in his eyes. He eyed the badge on the man's arm. Fukutaicho badge.

"Fukutaicho." Matsumoto said silently and went to Gin's said. She didn't see the dazed gaze of Gin's.

"Kuchiki-san, what happened to your..." He trailed as he saw how the boy was clutching his... You know what.

Byakuya remembered the event before. He snapped to Gin, but his eyes caught a hint og blush on the girl's cheeks. _"What the..." _

Aizen was confused and looking back and forth between Gin and Byakuya. He chukled as he got the idea of the situation. He walked to Byakuya and tapped his shoulder. "Whatever happenned, don't underestimate women." He said before retreating himself.

Gin was speechless. She could feel the burning sensation on her face. Her eyes glazed over the man retreated figure. Her heart beat faster. That was new to her.

(End of Flashback)

Gin finished her story with a little sincere small. She chuckled to herself as she thought that she still couldn't get rid of her love to Aizen. She looked up to Orihime who was seemed mesmerized by the story, though she personally thought the story was very simple.

"You still love him, very much." Orihime muttered.

Gin blinked. "Why did you say so?"

"The way you were talking your story. I can see your love." Orihime said. _"It must be hard for her."_

Just then Starrk came to the room. "Time's up." he said as he leaned to the doorframe.

Gin looked at him with an annoyed look before back to Orihime and grinned. "Until next time then, Orihime-chan!" she said.

And then Gin and Starrk walked out from the room. Ulquiorra escorted them to the hall. They were walking back to Gin's room. And when Starrk opened the door of her room, she couldn't help but inhale deeply as she sensed an all too familiar reiatsu inside her chamber. She looked inside, still stood in front of the doorway.

There he was, on her bed sitting. His brown and deep stare straight to her own red eyes. She couldn't help but felt a bit giddy for meeting her love again. But no, she wouldn't show it!

"Sosuke." She whispered.

"Gin." Aizen called.

* * *

Yup! That is! Thanks for the reading!


	16. Chapter 16

Firstly, I want to say sorry for the late update. That what usually happen to me when I got less reviews when I update a story. I just lost interest to write more. But eventually I got myself write it again. SO here we go, the next chapter. Anyway, thanks for everyone who has reviewed this story, they encouraged me writing more.

"I don't own Bleach and never make any money by this fic."

**CHAPTER 16**

Gin stepped in hesitantly into the chamber. And before she knew, Starrk already closed the door behind her. The bastard of a lord of Hueco Mundo had something in his mind which needed to be loaded off to Gin. Aizen stared at her with that calm and unnerving gaze. But Gin was no one to be affected by that kind of gaze.

"It's been long time huh, Aizen-taicho." She said with mocking tone at the honorific she put after Aizen's name.

Aizen just smiled, that calmly mocking kind of smile. "Indeed, Gin." He replied.

"So, what is it?" She asked, subconsciously put her hands around her belly.

Aizen didn't miss the gesture. If he was an ordinary father would be, he would smile warmly to Gin's maternal instinct. But no, he was far from an ordinary father.

Aizen walked calmly to Gin while the woman put her stubborn smile on. Though inside she was screaming murder to run away. Aizen just then stood in front of Gin before reaching out to her.

Gin instinctively backed away from the touch. Aizen's smile widened at this. He looked amused in fact. And Gin hated that. But Aizen insisted reached out to her chin and leaned down swiftly to peck her lips. Gin was beyond surprised at this, but she managed to put a normal expression on her face.

"Few captains, and the subtitute shinigami are here, along with his friends." Aizen said.

Gin raised one of her eyebrows. She was washed with relief for a few seconds. "Isn't that good, Aizen-taicho?"

"Yes, of course. Just like what I've planned." he said with a triumph smile. Aizen then leaned down to her ear. "And you better do not go anywhere from this room. Trust me." He said before kissing her properly this time and then walked away to the door. Gin just stood there. She worked her brain to find any retort for his words but none came.

"Remember Gin," Aizen started as he reached the door knob. "Do not go out from this room." He said before giving Gin a brief warning by increasing his reiatsu pressure.

Gin hated her 'delicate' state which made her sweated by just the reiatsu pressure. She could stand against Aizen's reiatsu pressure without difficulties before. But now, she could feel the cold sweat dotted on her forehead.

"Are you okay?" Starrk asked as he looked to Gin's face. A bit paler.

"Oh, Starrk?" Gin startled, she thought that Aizen was still in the room. "Where is he?"

"He is somewhere." Starrk said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Oh, yeah." Gin mumbled before walking straight to her bed.

"Things will get dangerous from now on, so please stay here." Starrk said.

"Yes, I know. But at least let me have my Shinso back." Gin said as she stretched out her right hand to Starrk, waiting for Shinso. The woman was sitting by the edge of the bed.

Starrk raised his eyebrows at the hand. He stared up to Gin with critical eyes. "You know?"

Gin rolled her eyes before smirking. "Of course. How do you think I didn't freak out when I woke up for the first time in this place while missing my Shinso? That because I could feel his presence and he was and is right with you."

Starrk eyed him skeptically. He couldn't trust this tricky woman. What would happen if she gets her zanpakuto back? She would cause him so much trouble, with Aizen.

"Come on, it's not like I'm going to raise my sword to you." -Yeah. Starrk minded sarcastically.

"And it's not like I can stand a chance against you in a fight. I'm a delicate pregger and you are the powerful Primera Espada." Gin logically explained. She rubbed her stomach for effect. Starrk let out a defeated sigh before reaching inside his coat and taking out the sword.

Gin smiled sincerely as the sword back to her. The woman clutched it tightly. If things really got dangerous, at least she had her zanpakuto with her. Starrk minded.

"Don't give me any trouble, woman."

"Yeah, you can trust me." Gin teased with amused tone.

Oh, how Starrk regretted giving her the zanpakuto.

(Then)

Gin could hear some booms here and there, now and then. But still she couldn't feel any reiatsu. Ichigo must be fighting outside. And his friends, must be Sado, and Ishida. And who would be the shinigami? Maybe Rukia-chan. But could she defeat these arrancars? They were strong.

Gin stared boredly to the walls. She wanted to go out and do something.

But she just waited there. Waited for something to happen. Because it seemed she got better surveillance than Orihime's. They wouldn't easily save her. But when needed, she would go all out to help them. Just wait.

(Another part of Hueco Mundo)

"Nii-sama, thank you for saving me." Rukia said as she bowed to Byakuya who was being healed by Hanatarou.

The adressed man just stayed silent. His mind was going somewhere. Where that damned woman? Why couldn't he sense her reiatsu? And what was Aizen's objective to capture her?

"Rukia."

"Hai." Rukia answered immediately.

"Did you find Ichimaru?" He asked.

Rukia lowered her eyes. "No, I didn't. I'm sorry for my incompetence."

Byakuya looked away in deep thought. It was strange, something was off. When he entered Las Noches, he could easily pinpoint Rukia's whereabouts by tracking and sensing her reiatsu. But he couldn't feel any trace of Gin's reiatsu. She was a captain level shinigami. Her reiatsu should be more stood out than Rukia's in the first place.

"Ano, Nii-sama, May I go to the others? Maybe they need some assistance." Rukia asked.

"Sure." He nodded. He needed a lone time to think about this matter anyway.

(Back to Gin)

Gin was lying on her side in the bed. She rubbed her belly affectionately out of boredom. She stared at the wall with annoyance. Of only the damn walls were not reiatsu barriers, then she would definitely know who were there for her and Orihime. And maybe she could help too. The walls prevented her sensing and seeing the world around her. Her condition was making it worse, if only she didn't pregnant she would hesitate to go all out and break out from the room. But she was pregnant, she couldn't risk her life and the infant inside.

Gin raised her fingers to her lips. That kiss brought back so many sweet memories.

BOOM

Gin's eyes snapped open. Did she hear right? Oh yeah, she heard that right because the dust and rubles were coming down around her. The last bang was right in her room. She coughed few times as the dust filled the room and made her sight blurred. She looked up and found a big hole in the wall.

"_What the?"_ Gin minded as she waved her hand in front of her to make her view clear. Among the ruins was a shadow she knew very well. "Zaraki?"

The figure snapped at her voice before looked around. "Ichimaru?" His harsh voice reached her ears.

"What are you doing here?" Gin asked to the general direction of Zaraki's shadow.

"Saving your ass by order and having a good fight."

"Akh!" Gin yelped as she was scooped in all of sudden by none other than Zaraki Kenpachi. The man effortlessly threw her on his back and once again Gin yelped as she had to circle her arms around Zaraki's neck while the man jumped because of a powerful red cero fired to them.

"Dammit, don't you have any delicacy? I'm pregnant, retarded." Gin smiled mockingly while making sure she gave the other's neck a good choke.

"You should know that in the first place." Zaraki said as he stood on a big chunk of wall. Gin still clung to his back by his neck. She looked around. _"So, this is Hueco Mundo? Nothing special than a dessert."_ She minded.

"Woah." Gin made an 'O' shaped mouth as she looked to the Zero arrancar. "Obnoxious." She commented out loud as the first word popped out in her mind. Zaraki snorted his agreement.

And then there was sakura petal like razors surround the arrancar. "Kuchiki?"

"Yeah, that damn snob always steals my fun." Zaraki growled as he dashed forward.

Gin screamed bloody curses in her mind for Zaraki. How could he expect her, with her belly, to cling to him all the time while he happily slaughtered whatever he saw fit? But fortunately she could manage.

"Put me down, now." Gin finally had enough as to really choke the battle crazed man. Gin could hear Zaraki mumbled some swears but she could careless. She then spotted Isane and Rukia together with unconscious Renji and Sado.

"Ichimaru-taicho!" They called.

"Yo." She greeted.

When Zaraki put her down Isane was already beside her and took her hand and measured her pulse with one hand and the other on her belly. Gin eyed the red head shinigami on the ground, who was firstly she assumed as unconscious, but in fact was sleeping.

"Yare yare, so you already found." Kurotsuchi said as he walked with them. Nemu was walking behind him obediently such a lost puppy.

Gin smiled playfully. "Just how much captains did Soutaicho send?"

"There were four, but Unohana-taicho has already come back to the real world for helping the other captains." Isane said.

"Real world?"

"Hai, where the real battle is happening now."

Gin cocked her head slightly. "Isane, can you elaborate me?"

Isane hesitantly put Gin's hand down. Her other hand still on Gin's belly. A bright green aura came out from her palm. "Aizen, Tousen, and three of powerful espada are there. The captains are there too, even Soutaicho presents."

"I see." Gin nodded her understanding.

Gin looked back to the battle scene in front of them. The two captains seemed more eager fighting each other than their real enemy. She was itching to join them, but no, thanks.

The obnoxious arrancar was faced down on the sand. And the two captains began their bickering again. Gin sneered, so typical for them both. Mayuri who was besides her was smiling wickedly such a mad man he was. But Zaraki and Byakuya was failed to notice that Yammy had raised his arm and fired a ball of bala to Gin and other's direction.

Gin, Mayuri, Nemu, Isane, and abruptly waken up Renji by a hard kick from Mayuri shunpo-ed away swiftly. Renji took Chad while Isane took Rukia since she still a bit exhausted.

Gin frowned, the last force she used for shunpo had shaken her body harshly. She felt something wrong with her. Her blood drained away fast leaving her much paler than usual. Gin panted as her head became dizzy and her vision blurred away. _"What happen with me?"_ Gin asked herself as she lowered her head and closed her eyes. Her body felt weak and she could barely hold her stand. She gripped her belly as a pain went through her body originally form her stomach.

"Isane-fukutaicho." Gin heard Mayuri voice right beside her. A hand gripped her upper arm tightly. "She lost her baby. Take care of her."

**End of Chapter 16**

Okay, so what do you think?


End file.
